Smurfing a Spellbound Swan
by flowerpower71
Summary: A smurfs parody of "The Swan Princess." Ever since they could remember, Prince Johan and Princess Livy have been told that they would one day wed and unite their two kingdoms. However the evil wizard Balthazar has other plans. When Livy goes missing Johan will stop at nothing to find her and with a little help from some little friends, true love can overcome anything. Johan/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey ya'll! It's me! And welcome to the first chapter of my second Smurfs movie parody, "Smurfing a Spellbound Swan." (Special thanks to Aralyn187 for helping me with the title)**

**Okay so before we get started so there's not any confusion here's the list of the cast.**

**Odette: Livy (a.k.a me) ;)**

**Derek: Johan**

**Queen Ueberta: The King xD**

**Bromly: Peewit**

**Rogers: Thomas**

**Rothbart: Balthazar (I know I use him to much but honestly when his competition is Gargamel, well...)**

**Bridget (or as she's more commonly known as the Rothbart's old hag): Hogatha**

**Chamberlain: Lizardo (Hogatha's quote unquote "boyfriend." I figured since Hogatha's playing the hag it'd be funny if he played the Chamberlain)**

**And last but not least, the winners of the poll on who should play Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin**

**Jean-Bob: Brainy**

**Speed: Lazy**

**Puffin: Gutsy**

**I know what your thinking, "Why not pick Painter to be Jean-Bob since they are both French?" I did think about that, but my friend Witty suggested that Brainy be him instead since both Jean-Bob and Brainy are arrogant and have such a high opinion of themselves.**

**Oh! And King William will be played by Jeffery (Jeff) Ashton, (Livy's father) (Yeah I know, I bring him back from the dead only to kill him off again...Oh the irony)**

**Well that pretty much covers it. The smurfs belong to Peyo and the Swan Princess belongs to Nest productions.**

**I only own Livy, Thomas and Jeff. Hope you all enjoy! :)**

_Once upon a time, there was a king named Jeffery who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne._

The scene opens up and we see King Jeffery nervously pacing up and down the halls of his castle. He stopped and a large smile spread across his face as the midwife held out a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

_Then, happily, a daughter was born. A princess, and she was given the name Olivia._

King Jeffery smiled as he took his new daughter in his arms. He then walked out onto the balcony and held her up for the cheering crowd to see.

_Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. One of them was the good king of a far away kingdom and his son, Prince Johan._

The Good King carried his one year old son up to the cradle where the little princess lay. Olivia, (or as she was affectionatlly nicknamed Livy) looked up at the two with big sparkling emerald green eyes, just like her fathers.

The Good King smiled at the baby girl and lowered Johan closer to get a better look. The black haired brown eyed little boy cocked his head in confusion while Livy happily cooed. The King reached into his pocket and pulled out their gift to the princess, a gold heart shaped locket. He handed the locket to his son who dangled it in front of Livy. The brown haired baby girl's eye's widened as she looked at the shiny object then grabbed it in her little hand. She squealed in delight and Johan babbled at her. The King chuckled before shifting his son and then left the crib so that the next royal could give the princess their gift.

Once the King returned to his original standing spot, he locked eyes with King Jeffery who looked from Johan, to his daughter and then back at the king. His face lit up like he had an idea, while the Good King, momentarily confused suddenly caught on and smiled.

_It was then that Jeffery and the King happened upon the same idea. Livy and Johan would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and one day bring their kingdoms together forever._

At the very back of the crowd stood a fat black haired man dressed in rich purple robes and fine gold jewelery. He glared at the crib where the princess was and quietly slipped out the back door unnoticed.

_But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Balthazar. Livy's birth was of little concern to him for he was planning on taking Jeffery's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Jeffery attacked and Balthazar's powers were plunged into darkness._

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished._

"I'm not finished with you yet Jeffery." Balthazar swore as he and his assistant Hogatha stood at the border of the kingdom. "Someday I'll get my power back and when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

King Jeffery said not a word, but angrily glared at the enchanter and pointed his finger. Balthazar glared and he turned as he and Hogatha started out of the kingdom.

_Many feared Jeffery to kind, but over time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not to distant summer when Johan and Livy would meet._

**Well that's the prologue for ya. Special thanks to Narrator Smurf for narrating.**

**Narrator: No trouble at all. It's kinda what I do.**

**Me: It sure is. Well that's it for now. Leave a review and let me know what you all think. Chapter one will be out soon. Until then, Bye!**


	2. This is not my idea

**Oh Wow! Eight reviews on the prologue? Wow! Thanks you guys! :D Okay so here's the thing, "The Swan Princess" movie is no longer on youtube anymore. The second and third movies are but not the first. However, there are hundreds of videos of the musical numbers on there and I was able to find a script online, plus Zinka17 was kind enough to give me a link for the whole movie, however the website is currently undergoing repairs so it ain't working right now. But with the script and music videos and a recent SP parody that I recently read, I got pretty much the whole movie more or less memorized without actually watching it. I just wanted to make this known now just in case I don't get every single scene exactly like the movie so forgive me for that. Anyway it's time to reply to the reviews!**

**Aralyn187: Thank you once again for help with the title. I really appreciate it. I like this movie too and look I updated! :D**

**Kastella: LOL Well here's more for you. :P**

**Zinka17: Thank you once again for the link. Shockshare is still down but I'm sure it will be back up soon. Hehehe well your wait is over, here's chapter one. :)**

**The Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: Glad I have your attention. No fear, I most definately am continuing. **

**Bumble Bee: Yay! I'm so glad you like it. :)**

**Chloe: Aw! Thank you. Don't worry I'll get Handy to try to fix your tv right away. He did the same thing to mine when I first brought him and a few other smurfs home.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: I'm glad you think this is a lovely start. I know! Livy and Johan were sooo cute as babies. I kept smiling the whole time I was writing that scene. And yes Jean-Bob is the frog. Oh I hope I didn't offend you when I said Brainy was arrogant. I didn't mean it that way.**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Okay so I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit they all belong to Peyo.**

**The Swan Princess belongs to Nest productions**

**I only own Livy, Thomas and Jeffery. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

Five years later

The Good King's Chamberlain, Lizardo-an odd looking man with blonde hair, and skin that had an almost greenish hue to it, wearing thick goggle like glasses that made his eyes look huge and, the oddest part about him of all, his almost frog-like looking face- stood up on the balcony attached to a tower located outside the kingdom anxiously keeping a sharp eye out for King Jeffery and Princess Livy who were due to be arriving any minute. Suddenly he spotted the two royals out in the distance arriving on horseback.

"Hehehe! Here they come! Hehe!" Lizardo chuckled with glee as he slid down the tower. He grabbed a trumpet and attempted to blow it but no sound would come out.

At that moment King Jeffery and Livy had arrived.

"My dear friend. Your looking well." King Jeffery greeted the king as he dismounted his horse.

"Same to you Jeffery."

Back up in the balcony, Lizardo was still battling with the trumpet. He sucked in a deep breath and blew really hard but only managed to inflate himself like a balloon. But finally he managed to blow the trumpet dislodging a bird nest with a bird that was inside in the process. The nest flew flew the air and then landed on the King's head, causing Lizardo to gasp and duck down to try to hide himself.

"Oh, a nest." The King chuckled good naturedly. The bird however did not find this amusing and in a huff snatched up the nest and flew off.

"And who might this strapping young man be?" King Jeffery asked as he spotted a scowling six year old Johan standing behind the king. "Young Prince Johan, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom." The King greeted as he bowed to his friend causing Johan to roll his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere else but here. "And to you young Princess." the King greeted as Jeffery pulled his nervous five year old daughter off of her horse, Brownie.

Livy glanced up at her father, unsure of what to do. Jeffery just smiled softly and gently pushed her forward.

"Go on Johan." The King chuckled as he tried to push Johan towards Livy, but the little prince wouldn't budge. "Dear go on..." he said a little bit more sternly.

"Father!" Johan whisper yelled.

"Johan!" the King hissed.

The two monarchs pushed their children together until they were standing in front of each other. Johan scowled while Livy just stood with her hands behind her back, still a little unsure of what to do.

"Hello Princess Livy. I'm very pleased to meet you." Johan mumbled refusing to make eye contact with the girl.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Johan." Livy replied curtsiying. Seeing his chance Johan turned on his heel and made a mad dash to escape, but was stopped by the King.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" The King tutted. Johan rolled his eyes and turned around as he stomped back to Livy. Once he got to her, he grabbed her hand in his and looked at it with disgust. Livy scrunched up her face and scowled deciding that she did not like the prince.

Johan closed his eyes and reluctantly placed a kiss on her hand. "Yuck!" he exclaimed as he pulled away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

**Johan: **_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer_

_I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box_

Livy was not anymore happy than he was. She wiped her hand on her dress and then made a fist at Johan, startling the prince a little bit.

**Livy: **_He looks conceited_

**Johan: **_What a total bummer_

**Livy and Johan: **_If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_

**Johan: **_So happy you could come_

**Livy: **_So happy to be here_

**Livy and Johan: **_How I'd like to run_

**Livy: **_This is not my idea_

**Johan: **_This isn't my idea_

**Livy and Johan: **_Of fun_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

As you can tell, the kids got off to a wrong start. Later that day the two were "playing" with wooden swords, as they ran down the stairs. Livy tripped Johan and he fell down on his back onto the floor. Before he had a chance to get back up, Livy jumped on top of him and tried to pummel him to a pulp.

**The King: **_The children seem to get along quite nicely_

**King Jeffery: **_We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks_

**The King: **_My dear King Jeffery that's my 'point' precisley_

At this line, the king playfully poked King Jeffery in the chest with a mathmaticel compass. By now the four royals had wandered outside to the garden. Livy and Johan were sneaking around a pillar looking for each other. Livy snuck up behind Johan and 'stabbed' him with her wooden sword.

**King Jeffery: **_Such good parenting_

**The King: **_And politics_

_So happy we agree_

**King Jeffery: **_I think we got a deal_

**The King: **_Johan's quite a catch_

**King Jeffery:**_ This is my idea_

**The King: **_This is my idea_

**Both: **_Of a match_

At that moment, the children ran over still trying to kill each other. King Jeffery grabbed Johan and the Good King grabbed Livy and the two had to hold them back.

"And such fun." The King gave a nervous chuckle the two kings struggled to keep ahold of the sqaubling children.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .

Fast forward a few years and now the prince and princess are twelve and eleven respectivley.

**King Jeffery: **_Good heavens child! Don't dawdle. _

_We can't keep Johan waiting_

He sang as he stood looking up at his stubborn daughter who was currently standing in front of her bedroom window, refusing to leave her room for today they were leaving to go to Johan's kingdom. Livy sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned to her father.

**Livy: **_I haven't packed or washed my hair_

_And Father I get seasick_

Over at Johan's kingdom, the Good king opened his sons bedroom door just in time to see him shoot an arrow where it landed in a crudely badly drawn picture of Livy that was taped to the wall.

**The King: **_They soon will be arriving_

_Is that respect your showing?_

Johan grabbed another arrow and shot it at the picture before he responded.

**Johan: **_You make me kiss her hand again_

_I swear I'm gonna be sick_

. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Later that evening, the ship had arrived and King Jeffery walked down the plank and greeted his old friend.

**King Jeffery: **_One day prince Johan _

_Will be her intended_

**The King: **_Splendid!_

While the two fathers were conversing, (or should I say singing?) they failed to notice that Livy was still on the ship refusing to come down. She turned her head slightly just in time to see a tomato fly towards her and hit the side of the ship, squirting juice all on the side of her face. She turned her head and glared at the snickering Johan and his friend Peewit, taking notice of the sling shot that the shorter blonde boy held in his hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Johan:**_We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her_

"Hey fella's wait up!" Livy called as she slid down the long staircase banister after the two boys.

"Quick! Put on some speed!" Peewit said as he and Johan jumped off the stairs and then ran outside to the tree house. They hurried up the ladder and just as Livy got there they quickly pulled up the rope ladder, leaving her stuck on the ground.

**Johan: **_When picking teams_

**Peewit: **_Or friends_

**Johan: **_I never choose her_

**Peewit: **_You'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read_

At this line Peewit pulled out a sign that said in big bold letters, 'No Girls Allowed!'

**Livy: **_This really isn't fair_

**Johan and Peewit: **_We really couldn't care_

**Livy: **_Boys it's all or none_

Frustrated and miserable, Livy kicked a wooden beam that was leaning against the tree house, not realizing that it was actually a support beam. Suddenly the whole tree house came crashing down on her, injuring all three children in the process.

Not much longer after that a very sore, bandaged, and bruised Livy and an exasperated King Jeffery sat off for home.

**Livy: **_This is not my idea_

**Johan and Peewit: **_This isn't our idea_

**Livy, Johan and Peewit: **_Of fun_

The Good King waved goodbye to his guests but then whipped around giving the mother of all death glares to the equally sore, bandaged and bruised boys. Both tried to make a run for it but smacked into each other causing them more pain.

As the King and Princess rode out of the kingdom, the villagers, hard at work began to pick up on the song.

**Townspeople: **_Long before they met_

_Livy and Johan_

_Were destined to be wedded_

Apparently the maids and servants had the same idea to, but since they worked in the castle they knew first hand that the young heirs were none to excited about their future marriage.

**Maids: **_However anyone can see_

**Male Servants: **_The only point on which_

_They didn't disagree_

**Maids: **_Was that that very thought of summertime_

**All: **_Was dreaded_

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. .

Once again we fast forward to yet another summer and Livy and Johan are now fifteen and sixteen. King Jeffery was currently trying to pull Livy out of the carriage while the Good King was about to lose his patience trying to coax Johan down from a tree.

**Johan: **_She tries to talk me into playing dress up_

_She's always flirting with the castle guards_

Johan glared from the doorway as he watched Livy tell a funny joke to one of the guards. Johan's scowl deepened as the princess and guard burst out laughing.

Peewit, who was with Johan smirked and nudged his friend in the side

**Peewit: **_I think you really_

_Sorta like her_

_Fess up_

**Johan: **_I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_

Speaking of playing cards, that's exactly what they did later that afternoon. Peewit stood behind Livy and peeked at her cards and gestured to Johan what cards she had.

The prince smirked as he laid down his cards

**Johan: **_Four sevens and a ten_

**Livy: **_I think I won again_

Johan and Peewit's eye's bugged out as they saw that indeed the girl had won...again.

**Johan and Peewit: **_Every time she's won!_

Livy smirked at Johan and rested her chin on her crossed fingers.

**Livy: **_This is my idea_

**Johan and Peewit: **_This isn't my idea_

**All: **_Of fun_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Not long after that, it was time to for Livy to go home, much to her and Johan's relief. However they had to endure one more task together, riding through town in the royal carriage. Livy mostly just tried her best to ignore Johan and instead smiled and waved at the happy townspeople. However she felt Johan doing bunny ears behind her back and she quickly whipped around and gave him a death glare. It took every fiber of her being NOT to choke the irritating prince who was twiddling his thumbs and whistling innocently.

Once again the oblivious townspeople continued to sing of the day when the two heirs would finally be wedded.

**Townspeople: **_We need a royal wedding_

**Women: **_I'd love to be invited_

**Men: **_At least we'd get a holiday _

_To rest our plows and axes_

Once the carriages arrived at the dock, King Jeffery helped Livy out of the carriage and then waved goodbye to the King who was sitting in his own carriage with Johan.

**Women: **_Someday these two will marry_

Suddenly a tomato flew out from nowhere and hit the side of the carriage, splattering Johan with tomato juice.

**Men: **_Two lands will be united_

Johan turned his head just in time to see Livy follow her father up the boat, tossing aside what looked Like a squashed tomato. He glared at her back, being able to feel her smirk even though he didn't see her face. He had to admit though, the girl had good aim.

**All: **_And with some luck_

_There marriage may_

_Result in lower taxes_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was winter time and snow was falling outside but King Jeffery didn't pay any attention to that for he was frantically writing a letter to the King. He was beginning to worry that the plan would not work. He knew that Johan and Livy didn't get along, but he and the King just chalked it up to children being children. They thought that the two would grow out of it, but every summer it seemed that their hatred for each other grew. Livy and Johan were on the verge of adulthood now. What would they do if they refused the marriage?

King Jeffery wrote out a letter to his friend asking, "_What if Livy doesn't go for the merger?"_

It wasn't to long after that that he received a reply. Only two words written in all capital letters and underlined: _"URGE HER!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few months later and the beginning of summer was just around the corner. Livy and Johan were in there own rooms in their own castles in their own kingdoms, he sitting in a chair with his legs dangling over the arm reading a book, and she writing at her desk.

At the same time there was a knock on both of their doors. Each got up from their seats and went to answer but as soon as they saw their fathers, they quickly tried to shut the door for they knew what was coming. It was time yet again to prepare for the yearly summer trip.

After struggling against their fathers to close the door, they succeeded and each had closed the door locking their father out. Both of them leaned against the door in dispair.

**Livy and Johan: **_For as long as I remember_

_We've been told we'd _

_Someday wed_

Livy and Johan left the door and went over and looked at the calendars on their wall

**Livy and Johan: **_Every June until September_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

It was the final summer. Livy was now eighteen and Johan nineteen. This was the kings last chance for their plan to work, and just like every year, the prince and princess fought them tooth and nail every step of the way.

The Good King struggled as he pulled Johan to the ballroom where he and Livy were supposed to meet. But of coarse Johan was struggling and trying to get away.

**Johan: **_All their pushing and annoying hints_

King Jeffery wasn't having any better luck than his friend. Livy wouldn't even get out of the carriage. Finally it took both Jeffery and Thomas-The Good King's royal musician conductor and Johan's counselor- to pry her out of the carriage and then literally carry her inside.

**Livy:** _I got bruises with their fingerprints_

The King shoved Johan into the ballroom and then quickly shut the door, locking the prince inside. Johan stubbornly crossed his arms and turned his back to the other door on the opposite side of the room where Livy would come through any second.

**Johan: **_I can do much better I am sure_

Right on cue, Thomas and Jeffery shoved Livy in through the other door. The princess did the same as the prince and faced away from him crossing her arms as well.

**Livy: **_He's so immature!_

The two heirs stood with their backs to each other for a good few minutes. Furious to spend yet another summer together. Johan was the first one to crack and turned back to look at her. Livy feeling his presence move behind her, turned to look, a smart remark on the tip of her tongue but once their eyes fell on each other something changed.

Standing before her was a handsome young man with hair as black as a raven's wing and chocolate brown eyes. A smile pulled at his lips and Livy felt her heart rate go through the roof. Where was the irritating, immature, spoiled little brat that she had come to hate? This man standing before her couldn't possibly be him...could it?

**Livy: **_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling_

_I see inside him and my doubts are gone_

Johan was having second thoughts and feelings as well. This beautiful, sparkling emerald green eyed, long haired brunette of a woman with her curves in all the right places couldn't possibly be the same annoying, sarcastic, stubborn freckle faced little girl he had spent every summer with...right?

**Johan: **_She started out as such an ugly duckling_

_Then somehow suddenly became a swan_

"It's working! It's actually working!" The Good King whispered excitably as he and Jeffery spied on their children through yet another door, noticing how the two were looking at each other.

"SHH!" Jeffery hissed placing a hand over the older man's mouth as they both peered in. Livy and Johan were still smiling at each other. She curtsied and he bowed then he took her hands in his and they just stood there looking at each other.

**Livy:**_ So happy to be here_

**Johan: **_Till now I never knew_

**Both: **_It is you I've been dreaming of_

**Johan: **_This is my idea_

**Livy: **_This is my idea_

**The King and King Jeffery: **_What a good idea_

_It's such a charming _

_And romantic notion_

The two kings sang as they burst into the room. Suddenly all the maids and servants rushed into the room singing as they set up instruments, candles, flowers, even a buffet table.

**Maids: **_This is my idea_

**Male servants: **_This is my idea_

**Maids: **_Such a good idea_

**Male servants: **_Such a good idea_

**All: **_What a good idea_

_Such a powerful_

_And magic potion_

_This is exactly my idea_

_Of love_

In that short few minutes the ballroom had been set up for a party, but Livy and Johan were oblivious to this for they were too busy gazing into each others eyes as they danced. The whole world disappeared and it was only just the two of them.

**Livy: **_This is my idea_

**Johan: **_This is my idea_

**Both:**_ This is my idea of_

The two stopped dancing and leaned in until they felt their lips press against each other. Both their hearts beating erratically in their chests.

**All: **_Love_

Finally the need for oxygen forced the two new lovers apart. Johan took her hand and then turned to the crowd. "Arrange the marriage!"

Everyone cheered and applauded as Thomas struck up the band.

"Wait!" Livy said causing the crowd to gasp and the celebration to come to a halt. One musician being so shocked that he strung his violin bow like an arrow. The bow went flying, just barely missing the King's head by inches, while a kitchen servant tossed a chicken causing it to fall on another servant's head.

"What?" Johan asked confused. "Your all I ever wanted...Your beautiful!"

"Thank you...But what else?" Livy asked.

"What else?"

"Is beauty all that matters to you?"

King Jeffery coughed loudly and shook his head no, sensing disaster fast approaching. Livy glared at her father but then turned her attention back to Johan.

"Uh...um..." Johan stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Johan?" The King said "What else?"

"I...uh..." Johan could feel all eyes on him as he wracked his mind for a response. "What else is there?"

"EEEE!" Thomas made a buzzer noise and gave the thumbs down sign. Wrong answer.

The King let out a whimper and Jeffery facepalmed himself. Johan felt his stomach drop as he saw the hurt look on Livy's face. She scowled at him fighting back tears as she ran from the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We tried Old friend. No one can say we didn't try." Jeffery said sadly latter that afternoon as he and Livy sat upon their horses preparing to head home. The Good King didn't say anything but fought back sobs. There plan had failed and in the process Livy got her heart broken. Johan leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his head looking down feeling awful for what he had said. How could he be so stupid?

Jeffery sighed before turning to his daughter. "Say goodbye Livy."

"Goodbye." Livy said quietly looking straight ahead.

"Goodbye...?" Jeffery probed.

"Prince Johan." she sighed.

When there was no response, the king nudged his sons side.

"Father."

"Johan!"

Johan sighed before finally looking at the girl. "Goodbye princess."

Without another word, Jeffery and Livy were off. The horses hooves clip-clopping on the cobblestone bridge. Livy looked back at Johan but when he saw her looking he turned his head away from her ashamed. However she misunderstood it as him just not wanting to look at her and she frowned and looked ahead. Johan looked back and watched her form disappear into the distance, barely hearing his father's bellowing as he entered the castle.

"All of these years of planning...WASTED!"

**Me: A-a-a-and end scene! Hahaha. So yeah Johan is in the doghouse**

**(scene shows Johan literally in a doghouse)**

**Johan: Very funny (sarcasm)**

**Me: So let this be a lesson to all my guy readers out there, when a woman asks you if beauty is all that matters to you, NEVER reply "What else is there?" NEVER!**

**On a random note, when I was watching the music scene for "This is my idea" I laugh whenever Uberta says, "The children seem to get along quite nicely" while Derek and Odette are trying to strangle each other in the background. XD**

**Just another random funny note that I thought you all would find ironically funny. In the "Adventures" saga, Jeff is actually what I like to call "A shotgun Daddy" which means he's the type of father that if you hurt his little girl in anyway, shape or form, he WILL come after you with a shotgun and shoot. He also has banned Livy from dating until she is at least eighty years old. I just found it funny that that's his personality but in this story he's pushing her into marriage. :P**

**So in the song, underlined was Livy and Johan singing aloud but italics was their thoughts. Only Livy and Johan have underlined lyrics because everyone else who sang sang aloud, but Livy and Johan kept switching between thoughts and words so that's why I did that.**

**But yeah, that's all for now, please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye!**


	3. Of chess, tragedy and a swan

**Man! You guys did NOT like Johan in the last chapter. The guy got flamed in all the reviews.**

**Johan: (charred and burned to a crisp) (coughs out a smoke cloud) I was acting. I didn't mean it.**

**Me: Tell that to the reviewers. (points to the angry mob of female reviewers who are glaring at Johan. Some are even holding pitchforks and torches)**

**Johan: (ahem) I apologize if I offended anyone with what I said. I know very well that there is so much more to women besides their beauty. That line was in the script so I more or less had to say it. Still I apologize.**

**Me: Plus keep in mind, it was that line that pretty much set the whole plot of the story into motion so as offensive as it was, it was necessary for the story...Still you didn't have to say it in that tone that you did.**

**Johan: What tone?**

**Me: You didn't have to say it in such an obvious tone.**

**Johan: (WTH look) Oh! I just can't win today!**

**Me: Get back in the doghouse!**

**Johan:(grumbles as he crawls back in the doghouse)**

**Me: To the reviews! :D**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: I'm so glad I didn't offend you with saying that about Brainy. I would never do anything to offend any of my readers on purpose. LOL Well I'm glad that your favorite Smurf is playing the role of a character that makes you laugh. You should enjoy this story. ^_^ Yeah, the "This is my idea" scene is funny how Odette and Derek are always angry at each other when they are kids. It's funny and cute at the same time! And of coarse Peewit's in this story. Who better to play Derek's best friend than Johan's best friend? ;)**

**Frostforge44: Preaching to the choir girl. Preaching to the choir. I'm glad you like the story so far and glad to see a new reader. :) The smurfs will be coming in really soon don't worry.**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: Yeah, Johan ain't a favorite with the female readers right now. :P But I'm glad your enjoying so far**

**Chloe: Aw! Sorry it made you grumpy. I know, Meep! And look I'm updating.**

**Kastella:(randomly appears) Johan, Johan, Johan, you should know better than to speak like that to a lady! (smacks him abside the head)**

**Johan: OW!**

**Kastella: I still love you Johan. ;)**

**Me: (giggles) Glad your enjoying the story. Oh and to answer your question, yes I am going to do the other two Swan Princess movies after this. :D**

**Random Junk 13: I'm so happy that your liking this. :) LOL I know, it's like "Uberta! Turn around! Your son is getting strangled!" xD But I guess that's what makes it all the more funnier.**

**Bumble Bee: Judging from the reviews, your probably about the only one who feels sorry for Johan. XD**

**Aralyn187: IKR? It's such a funny and catchy song. ^_^**

**Ashlynn:(randomly appears along with Aralyn) So Johan's in the dog house huh? Hey Johan you want a dog toy to keep yourself entertained in there until Livy lets you out? **

**Johan:(opens his mouth to speak but Ashlynn interrupts him)**

**Ashlynn: Wait, don't tell me. Your hungry. How about some humiliation with a side of shame? Followed by a bit of humble pie.**

**Aralyn: Ash, cool it, he was just acting. (nudges Johan's side and whispers) You WERE just acting right? Tell me you were just acting!**

**Johan: Yes! I was just acting! I didn't mean any of it!**

**Ashlynn: TELL THAT TO MY FRYING PAN YOU SEXIST JERK! (begins to chase after Johan with a frying pan)**

**Aralyn: ASH! STOP! NO! BAD ASHLYNN! BAD! STOP! (chases after them)**

**All: . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Callister the Great: YAY! You really think my story is awesome? Aw! Shucks. Your to kind. Thank you. :')**

**CartoonCaster21: Hehehe it's a very funny scene. XD And yep. Very bad answer. XD**

**Zinka17: Yeah, youtube has been taking down a lot of movies and tv episodes because of copyright. It sucks! :( I'm glad your liking the story so far. I know! For shame Johan.**

**Johan: For the last time I was-**

_**WHAM!**_

**Johan: (dazed) ...acting...(falls face first on the floor revealing Ashlynn standing behind him with a frying pan.**

**Ashlynn: Next time Johan, think before you speak! (walks away)**

**Thomas: (whistles) Wow! Note to self, never get Ashlynn mad.**

**Ashlynn:(from offscreen) You may want to put that in writing**

**Thomas: 0_0**

**Me: Yep. So anyway, the Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo.**

**Thomas: And The Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions**

**Me: I only own myself and this guy right here (points to Thomas) And King Jeffery of coarse.**

**Thomas: Enjoy!**

Not to long after Livy and Jeffery had left, a terrible storm was about to arrive. The sky had turned dark and thunder and lightening were rumbling in the distance. Peewit had suggested that he and Johan play a game of chess to try and take his mind off of Livy which would have been a lot easier to do had it not been for Thomas giving the prince the third degree.

"What else is there? She says, "Is beauty all the matters to you?" and you say "What else is there!" Thomas ranted throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"It was dumb, I know." Johan agreed.

"You should write a book." Thomas suggested. _"How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less."_

"Your turn Prince Johan." Peewit interrupted, reminding his friend of their game. Johan barley payed attention as he moved a chess piece, making it an easy target, and then turned his attention back to Thomas. "I didn't know what else to say."

"You lost your queen Johan." Peewit chuckled having captured the queen.

"That's twice in one day!" Johan cried exasperated. This was just not his day.

"Think!" Thomas urged. "There must be something other than Livy's beauty."

"Of coarse ther is Thomas." Johan snapped. "She's like...You know!...And then...Am I right?" Thomas crossed his arms and gave the prince a stern glare.

"I don't know how to say it!" Johan cried. He was never one who was to good with words. He slumped into his chair, resting his head on his hand. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and a smile grew on his face. Why would he tell about his love for Livy when he could show it to her?

"I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love! Checkmate!" he said as he stood out of his chair and moved his piece.

"Huh?" Peewit asked confused raising an eyebrow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sky looked like it was about to let loose pouring any minute, so Livy and Jeffery had went from riding on horseback to riding in the royal carriage which they had brought along for situations just like this. Unaware of the dark, cold eyes that watched the carriage from the shadows of the trees.

"Today's the day Jeffy. Everything you own, everything you love, will be mine."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inside the carriage, King Jeffery and his daughter had sat in an awkward silence since they had left Johan's kingdom. The king couldn't take it anymore and turned to his daughter.

"I-I just don't understand...What else did you want him to say?"

Livy turned and looked sadly at her father. "I need to know that he loves me for just being me."

"Whoa! Whoa!" the driver of the carriage said as he jerked the carriage to a bumpy stop.

"What was that?" Livy asked.

"I don't know." King Jeffery answered as he stepped out of the carriage. He looked to where the guards were looking and straight ahead in the distance they could see the outline of a man, a rather large man at that. An eerie familiar feeling suddenly came upon Jeffery, he knew this man somehow but he was to far away to see his face.

Livy got curious and tried to peek out the carriage door but her father stopped her. "Stay inside Livy." Livy sensing the urgency in her father's voice did as she was asked and ducked back inside.

The mysterious man eyed the carriage and then suddenly moved his arms up and brought them down. A bright yellow orange light surrounded him and suddenly the man was transformed into a giant bat like monster. The beast roared with fury and attacked.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The door suddenly burst open with a loud bang causing Thomas, Peewit, and Johan to jump. The rain poured down in sheets as an injured knight stumbled in before collapsing on the floor.

"It's King Jeffery's captain!" Johan gasped recognizing the man as he ran to his aid.

"We...We were attacked..." the captain of the guards moaned. "A great...animal..." he managed to rasp out before he lost consciousness.

Fear suddenly came over Johan as one name entered his mind. "Livy!"

"Johan! Wait!" Thomas called as the prince ran out of the room, out of the castle, to the stables, and then once upon his faithful white and black spotted horse Bayard, raced off into the woods.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The rain pounded on his back but Johan didn't notice. He was to worried about what might have happened to his beloved. Once he arrived at the wreckage to his horror no one was there.

"Livy!" He called out. "Livy? Livy!"

Johan whipped his head around when he heard a groan. He gasped when he saw King Jeffery severely wounded lying under a tree.

"Oh! King Jeffery!" Johan said concerned as he ran over and propped the king up.

"Johan...I..." King Jeffery rasped weakly.

"Who did this?"

"It came so quickly...A Great...Animal..."

"Where is Livy?" Johan asked.

"Listen to me Johan," King Jeffery said urgently grabbing the front of Johan's shirt. "It's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What's not? Where is Livy?" Johan asked a second time a slightly more demanding. He didn't know what to do.

"Livy is...Livy is...gone..." and with that, King Jeffery went limp as he breathed his final breath. A single tear rolled down his face mixing in with the rain. Johan hung his head sadly and gently laid the king on the ground. He then rose to his feet and looked around, hoping against hope that he will spot some sort of clue, something, anything that would allow him to find out what happened to Livy.

Well he did find something, but what he found only made his blood run cold with fear and his heart break. For there, on the ground lying in a puddle was the gold heart shaped locket that he and his father had given her all those years ago. Even though the two hated each other with a burning passion, for some reason Livy always wore the locket, it never leaving her neck.

Johan held the locket in his hand and then clutched it in his fist as tears leaked through his eyes. He collapsed on his knees in sorrow and dispair as he cried out to the heavens.

"LLLIIIVVVYYY!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over at a lake near an abandoned castle Hogatha- a short fat ugly old hag wearing a purple dress, a green and black locket and a red curly haired wig- snorted and laughed as she tossed bread crumbs at the beautiful white swan that swam sadly in the water.

"(snort snort) Eat up pretty birdy hahaha (snort snort)" Hogatha laughed as she tossed some more bread crumbs at the swan, hitting her in the head. The swan glared at her and then swam away to the middle of the lake.

"Now don't let my little spell get you down Livy." Balthazar-who was also there- said. "It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up..."

The fat wizard trailed off as the full moon rose up in the sky. The moonlight shown in the middle of the lake, right on the swan. Suddenly the water around the swan started to glow yellow and then began to rise up and swirl itself around the swan, glowing brilliant hue's of yellow purple and pink. Finally the water settled back into the lake and where the swan once stood was now Livy.

"And that's how it works, every night." Balthazar explained as an angry Livy exited the lake and stood on the bank. "You have to be on the lake of course and when the moonlight touches your wings..." he trailed off as he noticed Livy had turned her back to him.

"Now look Livy, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure. Well a teensy bit. But what I really want is...Is your father's kingdom."

"Take it then!" Livy snapped turning to face him trying not to cry. "You have enough power."

"Nah, tried that already." Balthazar said waving his hand dismissively. "Once you steal something you spend your whole life trying to keep it. But if I marry the only heir to the throne-"

At this, Balthazar used his magic and the scene turned to the inside of a palace. Balthazar was now dressed in white robes and had a crown on his head and Livy's purple dress, and hot pink colored tights turned into a white wedding gown. A tiara with a veil attached appeared on her head.

"We'll rule your father's kingdom together." Balthazar said taking her hand in his. "Legally, King and Queen you know?"

"Never!" Livy snarled yanking her hand back and storming off. The castle scene disappeared and returned back into the lake and surrounding woods.

"Where are you going?" Balthazar asked smirking. "As soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan...no matter where you are."

Livy couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees and began to sob. She was cursed to be a swan by day and during the attack she saw the monster attack her father, wounding him terribly and she knew in her heart that he was gone.

Her only hope was that perhaps maybe, just maybe, one of the guards survived the attack and made it to Johan's castle and told him and the King what had happened.

But even if that did happen would he even come for her?

**Me: And we end this chapter there. I know that it's a little shorter than what I normally write but I'm trying to make this story last a little bit longer than "Jester" did. Plus this serves for a perfect cliffhanger. Mwahahaha**

**So hopefully Johan made up for his screw up from the last chapter in this one. **

**And on another random note, I freaking love Thomas as Rogers! It's like perfect!**

**Thomas: I'm just happy that I'm in a story for more than one chapter.**

**Me: Hey you have been in the last five chapters in TAJP&L 2.**

**Thomas: Yeah, but in this story I get to play a main character**

**Me:(rolls my eyes) So anyway hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! And as always please leave a review. Bye for now!**


	4. Practice, practice, practice

**Me:(as a swan) Hello my fabulous readers! Geez! You would not believe how hard it is to type with wings (holds up my wings) Yeah...But what I'm mostly surprised about is the fact that this lake has wifi. (shrugs) Meh, I'm not complaining. Anywho to the reviews!**

**Aralyn187: Glad to see that Thomas has some fans.**

**Thomas: You like me! You really really like me! :'D**

**Rogers: (reading the review) Hey! What's this, "because he is younger and makes it a whole lot funnier" comment? I'm not that old!**

**Thomas: (smirk) Whatever you say old man**

**Rogers: (rolls up his sleeve) I'll show you just what this "old man" can do!**

**Me: (flies in between them) Break it up! Break it up!**

**Callister The Great: Oh your making me blush ^_^ **

**Random Junk 13: Yeah, at least he's trying. I hope things get better soon. :( Look I updated!**

**Kastella: Thank you and your welcome! :D**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Balthazar is a very wicked man indeed. It's easy to tell why he's the most evil of the smurf villains.**

**Bumble Bee: Haha! Yep! Gotta love that line. x) **

**Chloe: Lookit I updated! :D **

**SuperAlex64: I'm glad you liked the last 2 chapters. (Even though Johan was a what you said in chapter 2) But he's trying to make up for it. YES! Draw it! I wanna see that! XD**

**CartoonCaster21: Hey go ahead. Push Balthazar into the lake to your hearts content **

**CC21: Okay! (pushes Balthazar into Swan Lake) That was fun!**

**Of coarse I'm continuing! I don't leave my stories unfinished. (snickers) I know you like to blame Johan.**

**Johan: For the last, final, and permanent time, I WAS ACTING!**

**CC21: I don't care if you was reading it off a script or not. You should watch your tone.**

**Johan: (bangs his head against a tree in frustration) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!**

**CC21: ^_^**

**Zinka17: Nope! Johan does not know how to talk to a woman.**

**Johan: OH COME ON!**

**Me: But she did say that your very brave.**

**Johan:(stops banging his head against the tree) Really?**

**Me: (nods) Uh huh. Hopefully after this chapter you'll be fully back into everyone's good graces.**

**Glad you like Hogatha's role. I figured they are both short ugly old hags so why not! (Though IMO Bridgette isn't as much of an eye sore as Hogatha)**

**Hogath: Well I never! (snort)**

**Bridgette: (sticks her tongue out at Hogatha)**

**Me: I'm still trying to figure out her role in the sequel but I'm thinking maybe mind control xD And your wait is over. Gutsy, Lazy and Brainy make their appearance in this chapter!**

**All: YAY!**

**Me: Now for the disclaimer. I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo and The Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions. I only own Livy (me) and Thomas.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. The beginning of this chapter takes place about an hour or so after the last one left. Just so there's no confusion.**

After Balthazar and Hogatha had left, Livy cried and cried until there were no more tears left to shed. She cried out of fear for the future, the loss of her father, the fact that she didn't know where she was and oddly enough, one of the things she cried for most...was Johan.

Though she couldn't explain why, she actually missed that jerk of a prince. The two basically grew up together and whether they liked it or not, after awhile they got to know each other on a personal level. (when they were not trying to kill each other that is)

She knew that Johan could be as stubborn as an ox and once he set his mind on something, he was bound and determined to see it through. She hated to admit it, but that was one of the few things that she admired about him.

She knew that if he decided to go and look for her he wouldn't give up until he succeeded but the question remained, WOULD he even look for her? After all, she was the one who had stolen his boxers, snuck up to the tower and hung them like a flag waving in the wind. Plus the many other pranks they tortured each other with.

Before today they had flat out told each other time and time again that they hated each other. But was that out of anger or was it their true feelings? Looking back on it now, Livy realized that the majority of those "I hate you's" that she said were out of anger or spite. But what about his? Was his hatred genuine or out of anger like her?

Livy let out a broken sigh having cried all the tears she had in her to cry. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees, miserable and alone...or so she thought.

Livy's head shot up when she heard...snoring? She stood up and followed the noise to where is was coming from behind some bushes. She pulled back the bushes and was very surprised to see that the source of the snoring was coming from a sleeping little blue creature. The thing had blue skin and a tail and wore white pants and a matching white hat.

"What the heck?" Livy said quietly so as not to wake the sleeping being. Obviously she wasn't quiet enough because the sleeping blue thing jumped and snorted being startled awake. His blue eyes fell upon Livy and he screamed causing her to scream as well.

Livy jumped when she heard a third scream and turned around just in time to see a blue thing fall out of a nearby tree and land on the ground.

"What in smurfs name is going on over here?!" a nasally voice demanded. Livy looked and then coming out of the bushes was yet another one of those blue humanoid creatures. This one looked very similar to the first, except this one was wearing thick rimmed black glasses.

The glasses wearing thing stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he spotted Livy than turned his tail and ran as fast as he could.

"A HUMAN! SMURF FOR YOUR LIVES!" The glasses wearing thing yelled as the previous sleeping creature ran out of the bushes following him saying, "Wait for me Brainy!"

Livy realized that these things were more scared of her than she was of them. "Wait! Come back!"

But the blue things kept running, screaming as they disappeared into the bushes.

"I won't hurt you! Please! Come back!...Come back..." Livy whimpered at being left alone once again. Feeling bad for scaring those...whatever they were.

She heard a groan and turned her head in the direction towards a nearby tree. She suddenly remembered the blue thing that fell from the same tree moments ago and got to her feet to see what it was.

"Oh!" Livy gasped upon seeing a third blue creature, lying unconscious on the forest floor with a giant splinter sticking out from his arm.

This blue creature looked different from the other two. For one thing this one had red sideburns and wore a blue plaid kilt over white pants. Plus this little guy had a blue puffball on the tip of his hat.

"Oh you poor thing." Livy said quietly as she got down to her knees. "You must be in a lot of pain."

She gently placed one finger on the injured arm and grabbed the splinter with her thumb and pointer finger of her right hand. Then as quickly and gently as she could she pulled out the splinter. At that precise moment the unconscious creature suddenly woke up.

"A-HA!" the blue creature exclaimed jumping to his feet and then proceeded to do a series or karate moves. "It'll take more than a pasty giant like you to keep Gutsy down! Hiya!" he said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Wait! I'm your friend." Livy tried to explain but the Scottish creature just scoffed.

"If you were me friend, den how come ye have a splinter in yer hand? Huh? Yes! De exact kinda splinter I got in me..." he trailed off as he looked at his arm and saw that the splinter was no longer there.

"I took it out while you were laying there." Livy explained.

"Wait a smurf!" the same nasally voice from before spoke. Livy turned her head and saw the two other blue creatures from before emerge from the bushes. "You mean you had a chance to smurf him, but instead you smurfed him?"

"Uh huh?" Livy said a little unsure.

"Madam I apologize," the Scottish thing said to Livy. "Me name is Gutsy. Lieutenant Gutsy."

Livy giggled before she shook the Lieutenant's hand with her finger. "It's a pleasure Lieutenant Gutsy. My name is Olivia. Princess Olivia but friend's call me Livy."

"I don't have friends. Just servants and they call me your highness." the blue thing with glasses snapped crossing his arms, causing Livy to raise and eyebrow in confusion.

"He thinks he's a prince." Gutsy whispered to Livy. "Papa smurfed him on de head when he was a wee babe. Eva since he's been thinking he's a prince...not sure why though."

"I see." Livy said a little unsure but she shook her head and snapped back to reality. "So who are you two might I ask?"

"I'm Lazy." the sleepy blue creature yawned.

"And I am Brainy Smurf." the blue thing with glasses introduced.

"What's a smurf?" Livy asked.

"Were smurfs!" Gutsy explained walking over to his brothers. "We are de keepers of Swan Lake."

"Well we used to be." Brainy said sadly. "Until Balthazar and Hogatha came and drove us all out."

"How many smurfs did there used to be?" Livy asked feeling sad for the three remaining smurfs.

"Over a hundred." Lazy said.

"Were all that's left." Brainy added sadly. "We don't know where the others are...or if they are..."

Livy clenched her fist in anger towards Balthazar for driving out all of the smurfs and her heart broke even more than it already was for her new little friends. "I-I'm so sorry."

Gutsy shook his head trying to forget about that fateful night. "It's not yer fault lassie. But after that incident, well ye can kinda see why were not so trusting of humans."

"Well I would never hurt you. Actually were kinda in the same boat."

"What do you mean?" Lazy asked stifling a yawn.

"And better yet, how did you get here anysmurf?" Brainy asked.

Livy looked down and was silent for a few minutes as she picked at the grass. "Well it's kinda a long story."

"We like stories." Brainy spoke for the group as he and Gutsy sat down.

"Especially bed time stories." Lazy added as he layed down completely on the ground. Livy chuckled at their enthusiasm and decided to comply with their wishes. "Well..."

And so she told them everything. About how her and Johan's father brought her and the prince together every summer and about their sever hatred for each other. And about how today everything had changed. Or was about to until Johan made that "What else is there?" comment. Livy fell silent as she tried to fight back more tears that threatened to shed as she tried to explain about the attack and her father's death and how as she ran the monster came out of nowhere and grabbed her in his talons before dropping her off here.

"After that Balthazar came and he set a curse upon me."

"A curse?" Brainy gasped wide eyed.

"What kinda curse lass?" Gutsy inquired.

Livy swallowed to keep herself from crying again. "A curse that-GASP!"

The princess was cut off as she suddenly felt a burning sensation course throughout her body. She looked up and finally noticed the rising sun in the distance. A bright light surrounded her and once it cleared where the princess once was was now a beautiful white swan. The smurfs jumped back and gaped in amazement and slight horror.

"Livy?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Good King's kingdom searched for days on end but as time went on, everyone seemed to have given up hope of finding the missing princess alive. The attack was horrific and aside from the locket, there was no trace of the girl whatsoever. Everyone by now had more or less given up and went on with their normal lives...everyone that is except for a certain black haired prince.

"The musician's are not happy." Thomas warmed as he dumped a bucket of orange powder into a quiver of arrows.

"I know, but I have to practice." Johan said as he tied a blind fold over his eyes.

"Oh no complaints here." Thomas said sarcastically as he looked into the bucket and then tapped the bottom trying to get the last of the orange powder out. "I think it's going to be loads of-" he was cut off as the last of the orange dust tumbled out of the bucket and hit him in the face. "...fun..."

"The Great Animal's never going to give her up without a fight." Johan said as he finished tying his blind fold. Peewit, who was going to practice with Johan, lifted up the corner of his own blindfold and peeked one eye out.

"Your not still thinking she's alive are you?" Thomas asked as he wiped the orange dust off his face with a hankie.

"When I find the Great Animal Thomas, I'll find Livy." Johan answered determindly.

"Oh Johan," Thomas sighed shaking his head. "You've looked everywhere. She's NOT coming back! The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom's wrong! Livy's alive. And I'm gonna find her." Johan countered.

Thomas just sighed and face palmed. "Stubborn boy."

"You ready Peewit?" Johan asked as he loaded an arrow, ignoring his counselor's grumbling.

"No peeking!" Thomas snapped at Peewit when he caught the short blonde boy peeking. Peewit snapped the blindfold back over his eyes and stood at attention. Thomas smirked slightly and then turned towards the gazebo where the musician's were.

"Animals assemble!"

"Lord Thomas I must object. We are musicians!" the head musician exclaimed as he and the other musician's begrudgingly made their way over.

"The servants have the day off." Thomas answered shrugging. "We had to use someone."

"I'm an artist! Not a boar!" the head musician snapped.

"Coulda fooled me." Thomas mumbled under his breath.

"Come on guys, they're harmless." Johan said as he grabbed an arrow. Indeed they were harmless for the tips were covered in a sort of cloth covered rubber. The only damage that they could do would be leaving a stain on clothes from the colored powder.

However the musicians were still not convinced.

_We are a band_

_And not a band of animals _

_this masquerade _

_Is more than I can bear_

At the "And not a band of animals" line, the musicians ducked down and then popped back up wearing animal costumes.

_There goes my reputation_

_It's awful! This humiliation_

While they were singing, one of the musicians, who was dressed as a duck, was struggling trying to put on his "webbed feet" which in reality was two flat boards of wood that tied around his feet with straps. The duck musician hopped around as he struggled to put his "foot" on, but lost his balance and knocked into the rabbit musician who knocked into another musician and like a domino effect all the musicians fell, the poor lion musician getting squashed by his comrades.

_And I've the lion's share_

"Down on all fours please and growl ferousciously." Thomas ordered, only to receive a bunch of dead pan expressions from the musicians.

"Liven it up a bit!" Thomas yelled as the musician who was dressed like an elephant made a small "pew" sound with his "trunk."

"I want you to strike fear into my heart!" Thomas encouraged. And he got what he asked for.

"**RRROOOAAARRR!"**

"Not you Witty! Your a rabbit for heavens sake!" Thomas chastised.

The rabbit musician, Witty, crossed his arms and tapped his bunny slippered foot in annoyance. The guy wanted him to strike fear into his heart and that's exactly what he did!

Thomas shook his head and rolled his eyes before he turned his attention to Johan and Peewit. "Archers! Ready..."

Johan and Peewit each blindly grabbed an arrow from the quiver and strung it on their bows.

"Set..." Thomas said as the musician animals began to scatter, knowing all to well what was coming next.

"GO!"

And with that, Thomas pulled on the string he was holding in his hand. The string was attached to the blindfolds and when Thomas pulled, the blindfolds came off allowing the two boys to see again.

Johan immideately jumped into action and almost instantly managed to hit a pig musician right in the behind. Johan shot off arrows left and right while Peewit struggled with his bow which somehow wound up around his neck.

Johan turned sharply turned accidentally knocking Peewit to the ground as he shot another arrow. The arrow bounced off one tree and then another before hitting the fox musician in the behind.

Somehow the fall managed to free Peewit from the bow and he looked up and spotted Witty a way's off. Witty smirked and blew a raspberry at Peewit. The blonde boy angrily grabbed his arrow and tried to shoot the rabbit, but he couldn't even get it strung and ended up dropping the arrow instead. Witty laughed before he took off running with Peewit hot on his cotton tail.

Johan however whipped around and spotted three musicians trying to hide behind the hedge.

"Duck!" the fox musician yelped as he, the elephant and the bear ducked the flying arrow.

"Yes?" The duck musician asked popping up over the hedge only to have the arrow hit him in the bill.

Meanwhile Peewit had wandered off in search of that wascally wabbit Witty, when he finally spotted said musician standing on one of the gardens stone walls, waving at him like he was an old friend, laughing, taunting him.

Peewit pulled out an arrow and quickly shot it. Just when it looked like he had him, Witty pulled out a big stick he was leaning on and smacked the arrow away with it like it was a baseball. The arrow flew back and then smacked Peewit in the face, covering his face with blue powder.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. .

Back with Johan the young prince was on fire hitting every musician that tried to run or hide. Multiple times he had hit the duck musician as he ran back and forth between two stone pillars. Johan then whipped around and shot an arrow in the opposite direction. The arrow flew over two musicians who were sharing a moose costume, almost taking out one of the moose's antlers. (which was actually a candelabra)

"Duck!" The bear musician cried as he spotted the fast approaching arrow. He, the elephant, and the bear ducked back behind the hedges as the duck musician popped back up.

"What!" The duck musician snapped thinking they were talking to him, but once more he was nailed in the bill and fell backwards.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While all this was going on, the king was up on the patio having tea with some Nobles. Apparently the Nobles were used to the prince's constant practicing because they joined in singing as well.

_Day after day all the prince ever does is_

_Practice, practice, practice_

_**Thinking of her**_

_**And the way what it was**_

_Practice, practice, practice_

No sooner had the king and the nobles finished singing this, did an arrow suddenly fly out from nowhere, break the king's tea cup and cover his nose in orange dust.

_He's not happy till he has attacked us!_

The Duck musician sang as he ran across the tables knocking them over as he tried to get away from Johan. All the nobles and the king had to duck as an arrow flew past them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

The musicians were all hiding behind a tree but Johan easily spotted them and shot off multiple arrows at once. The musicians ducked back behind the tree missing being hit while Peewit ran past, still chasing Witty.

Johan paid no mind to this and whipped around and shot the duck musician in the tail feathers. The duck musician jumped up at being hit for the umpteenth time that day and landed on the down slope of a hill. He couldn't control himself and began sliding all around the garden like a skier, bumping into the elephant musician and taking him with him.

"Twelve seconds!" Thomas called holding an hour glass in his hand.

_Day after day all the prince ever does is_

_Practice, practice, practice_

The Nobles sang as they watched the musicians who were now all piled ontop of each other in a pyramid as they "skied" around the gardens on the duck musician.

_Thinking of her _

_And the way that it was_

_Practice, practice practice_

The musicians skied over to a slope in another hill and were airbourne. Johan took advantage of this and once again shot multiple arrows at once. This time he was successful and nailed every musician in the bum.

Peewit snapped out of watching the scene and whipped around to see Witty casually leaning against a tree. Peewit shot arrow after arrow at him, but Witty easily dodged them all before running off, revealing the outline of a rabbit on the tree.

_If we had refused he would have sacked us_

"Five seconds!" Thomas called.

_So we face a life of target_

"Three, two"

Johan whipped around and spotted Witty. The rabbit screetched to a halt and then turned on his heel and ran away from Johan, diving into the bushes just as an orange tipped arrow flew after him.

_**Practice, practice, practice**_

"TIME!" Thomas called as the last grain of sand fell to the bottom, much to the relief of all the musicians. "Animals, assemble for counting."

Tiredly, the orange spotted musicians assembled and struggled to stand as Thomas began to tally up Johan's points.

"Aha! Very good, very good. You scored a lot of five pointers that's for sure." Thomas said as he glanced down at the duck musician as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Sorry Hans," Johan apologized as he got to his knees and began to wipe an orange spot off the duck musician. "Why don't you take a few days off?"

"Moose are worth two points. Sixteen, it's a total of thirty two. Ten seven pointers and fourteen three pointers. With a total of..."

While Thomas was tallying up the score, everyone failed to notice that Peewit, determined to get some points, climbed up a nearby tree and then bopped Witty on both shoulders and the top of the head with his arrow, leaving behind three blue dots. Witty scowled and looked up but Peewit somehow made it back on the ground and stood next to the rabbit musician, whistling innocently.

"What?" Peewit asked when he noticed the glare Witty shot his way.

"Two hundred ninety-eight! Well done Johan!" Thomas congratulated causing his attention to snap back towards him. "Now Peewit lets see for you. And Zero and zero and uh, nothing and nil and zip. And last but not least, the elusive one hundred point white rabbit." Thomas' eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the spots on Witty. Peewit...actually hit something? And the hardest target to hit on top of that. And not once, but three times? Something was not right.

"I believe that's three hundred Thomas." Peewit smirked while Thomas looked to Witty. The rabbit musician shook his head indicating what Thomas knew, Peewit cheated.

"Good shooting Peewit." Johan congratulated.

"Well right it down! Three hundred to two ninety-eight!" Peewit said, somehow climbing up on Thomas' shoulders trying to get at the score pad and pencil he had in his hand.

"Oh but uh, just wait a moment Thomas," Johan said walking over to Witty. Johan made a circling motion with his finger, indicating to Witty to turn around. The musician obeyed and turned around as Johan bent down while and lifted up his cotton tail with an arrow to reveal one orange spot.

"Sorry Peewit." Johan said sheepishly as Thomas literally threw the boy onto the ground. Peewit got his feet and scowled at Thomas as he dusted himself off before turning his attention back to his best friend.

"Your a great marksman Johan. One of the best. But it takes more than good aim. It takes courage. That's my forte."

Thomas let out a loud snicker as he tried to hold in his laughter. Courage? Peewit's forte? That's a laugh. Thomas opened his mouth to say so, but suddenly had a better idea. An evil smile pulled at his features as he turned to the boys and made a suggestion. "Courage huh?"

"But of coarse!" Peewit said crossing his arms and closing his eyes, a proud smile plastered on his face.

"Well then, how about a quick round of catch and fire?"

Peewit's eyes shot open and his smile fell. "C-c-c-c-c-c-catch and fire? You mean me?"

"Your the only one with enough c-c-c-c-c-c-c-courage." Thomas smirked, while Peewit swallowed heavily emitting a loud "gulp" sound.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Are you sure your all right?" Thomas asked concerned as he tied an apple to the top of Peewits head while Johan stood a little ways away from them, bow in hand and his quiver on his back.

"Uh-mmm I'm fine." Peewit said quietly, wearing knight armor. (Thomas and Johan were still in shock that knight armor came in that small of a size) "I'm fine." He repeated trying to convince himself more than Thomas. "I'm-ACK! To tight! To tight!" he gasped as Thomas tied the string to tight for comfort.

"Oh, whoops! So sorry." Thomas said as he loosened the string a little bit, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Ready?" Johan asked once his counselor finished adjusting the string.

"R-r-r-r-" Peewit stammered, his knees buckling together making the armor clang.

"He's ready." Thomas answered for Peewit. "Remember now, aim for the heart. Right between the shoulders."

Johan nodded his head once before reaching behind his back and pulling out an arrow and taking aim.

"Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!" Peewit begged, praying that his friend would not miss.

"Come on Peewit, hold it steady." Johan said gently trying to calm his friend. Peewit was shaking so much that the apple began to move and it was hard for Johan to get a good shot.

"Oh please! Oh Please! Oh Please!" Peewit finished praying and then forced himself to hold still. "...NOW!"

Johan released the arrow and it flew through the air, going right through the apple and pinning it to the tree.

"Fifty-two out of fifty-two!" Thomas cheered. "Well done Johan!" Thomas then turned his attention to Peewit.

"Extraordinary courage man." The red headed man congratulated slapping Peewit on the back. "Just think, one inch lower and that arrow would have-"

He never got to finish his sentence though because Peewit's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell forward. Fainting at just the mere thought.

Johan however did not celebrate his victory or notice his unconscious friend as he looked out at the horizon.

"Don't lose hope Livy." He said quietly clenching a fist in determination. "Wherever you are...I'm gonna find you."

**Is it just me, or did Johan seem like he had it out for Hans? I mean he did kinda go arrow happy and hit, well, all the musicians, but it seemed poor Hans got the most of it. :P**

**Okay so in the song, italics was the musicians, underlined was the Nobles, bold was the King (he only got one line xD) And bold and underlined was both the musicians and the Nobles.**

**And before anyone asks, yes I know that the rabbit musician's name is Wesley, but...That was not Wesley in this story. :P That was my good friend Witty Number18 (or as he's better known as just Witty) Yep! He made a guest appearance in this story. Didn't he do awesome? Everybody give it up for Witty!**

**All: (applause and cheer)**

**Witty: (still in his musician outfit and rabbit accessories) (bows to the crowd)**

**Peewit: (holding a bow and arrow) AH HA! I got you now Bunny Boy! (shoots the blue powdered arrow at Witty)**

**Witty: (rolls his eyes and pulls out the same big stick he had from before and smacks at the arrow sending it back towards Peewit)**

**Peewit: (gets hit in the face with the arrow and now his face is covered in blue powder) x(**

**Me:(shakes my head) Oh Peewit...Okay so I hope you all liked this latest chapter! As always leave a review telling me what you thought. Bye everybody! I send you all hugs and cookies! :D**


	5. Far Longer Than Forever

**Me: Peewit give it up already!**

**Peewit: Never! I'm gonna get Witty if it's the last thing that I do! (proceeds to shoot off multiple arrows.**

**Witty: (reading a book and dodges all of the arrows without taking his eyes off the page he's reading)**

**Peewit: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .OH COME ON! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK!**

**Witty: (smirk)**

**Me: (facepalm...Or would it be wing palm since I'm a swan at the moment?) Oi...Oh hi everybody! Well as you can see I'm still a swan...yeah...But that aside, I got an announcement to make.**

**Peewit: You won a contest and are gonna go to the moon?**

**Me: No**

**Gutsy: Ye learned how ta River Dance?**

**Me: No. Always had two left feet always will**

**Lazy: (Yawns) You beat the world record for walking the longest distance backwards?**

**Me: No**

**Thomas: You robbed a bank?**

**Me: No...Why would I announce that?**

**Thomas: (shrugs) I dunno.**

**All:...**

**Me: Anyway, the announcement is that today, September the 1rst, is my one year anniversary on Fanfiction!**

**All: Hurray!**

**Me: I can't believe how far I've come as a writer in such a short amount of time. Plus not to mention all the amazing lifelong friends I have made over the year as well. ;) I could go on forever but, we got some reviews to respond to. :)**

**FrittzyCrazy: Thank you! And I'm glad that Johan is back in your good graces. XD**

**CartoonCaster21: Now we all know where Jo gets her "happy weapon" craze from xD Johan goes arrow happy, and Jo goes mallet/chainsaw happy. Haha! (bows) Thank you. Thank you. Your to kind. ^_^ I know as much as you (and probably everyone else) wants to smash Balthazar with a mallet or other weapon for doing that to the smurfs, alas I cannot allow that. We gotta keep the creep alive for the rest of the story. Haha! Yes! JOVY FOREVER! (For those who don't know Jovy is Johan and Livy's official couple name. Ya'll like?)**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you so much my friend. :) LOL Yeah Brainy thinking he's a prince is kinda cute. I know. We all hate Balthazar, but don't worry, just like in "Jester" he gets what's coming to him at the end. ;P Um, yeah, Brainy's gonna be trying to kiss Livy like in the movie. That was kind of a crucial plot to his character and I couldn't exactly leave it out. ^^;**

**Aralyn187: Hahaha! XD Yep! Witty's pretty awesome! ;P**

**Witty: (smiles proudly but blushes slightly in embarrassment) It's nothing really.**

**Me: Nonsense! You did great buddy! :D**

**Chloe: I'm glad you liked this chapter. And yep! Thomas as Rogers is my favorite casting for this story. It's funny because they both have almost exactly the same personality. (smirks) Looks like you spoke to soon about Lexie bringing Transformers out of the TV with your magic.**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: Thanks and don't worry about it. It's fine. :)**

**Random Junk 13: Glad you liked the chapter. :)**

**Bumble Bee: Thank you for all of the cookies, brownies and lemon squares. They were deliscious. IKR? The Poor duck musician got the worst of the arrow attacks. Jeez Johan do you got it out for him or something?**

**Johan: I didn't mean to shoot him so much. I just saw a musician and shot the arrow. I didn't pay attention to who it was. (shrugs) Sorry Hans**

**Hans: Tell that to my dry cleaning bill (gestures to his musician uniform which is still covered in orange polka dots.**

**Kastella: Thank you! And to answer your questions about the smurfs...You'll just have to wait and see. We still got the rest of this story and two others to go through. ;) LOL I know! I always laughed whenever he yelled "DUCK!" and the duck musician kept thinking he was talking to him. XD And Yay! Thomas has another fan!**

**Thomas: YES! WHOO! (proceeds to do a victory dance)**

**Callister The Great: Thank you!**

**Zinka17: Thank you mi amiga and look! I updated! :D**

**Okay so that's all the reviews. Now for the disclaimer. **

**Thomas: Flowerpower71 does not own any of the smurfs or any other smurf characters.**

**Peewit: She only owns herself and Thomas**

**Me: And The Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Later that night back at Swan Lake, Brainy was currently busy trying to make a staff out of broken branches. The glasses wearing smurf stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated on his project only to be distracted by a snoring Lazy.

"Quiet! I can't concentrate!" Brainy snapped, startling Lazy awake. The sleepy smurf blinked a few times before the situation registered in his mind and he let out a small chuckle.

"You've come up with some pretty dumb ideas before Brainy, but this one's a doozy." Lazy yawned.

"Ha! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does-"

"When she does _poof! _You'll turn back into a prince." Gutsy interrupted coming over. "We know, we know. Ye told us lad."

"Multiple times." Lazy added as he struggled to stay awake.

Brainy rolled his eyes. What did they know? They were just mere peasants. He'll show them. Once Livy kisses him and he's a prince once again, then we'll see who'll be laughing.

"Why don't you just give 'er these flowers?" Gutsy asked bringing Brainy out of his thoughts. Brainy looked to where he was pointing and noticed a bunch of yellow and white colored daisies.

"Those are pretty." Lazy yawned stretching his arms over his head before he fell asleep once again.

"Ha, you love smurfs. I don't want these flowers, I must have those." Brainy scoffed pointing across the moat. On the other side of the moat, growing on a small space of land next to the castle, was a bouquet of pink and white lilies.

"Once she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop." Brainy smirked. He turned on his heel and climbed out onto a branch in the tree behind them.

Out in the moat, two alligators were waiting expectantly for the glasses wearing smurf. They licked their chops, excited for the coming snack.

"And then you'll turn into a prince." Gutsy sighed used to this speech.

"Prescisly." Brainy nodded.

"Mind if I point out a problem laddie?" Gutsy asked.

"I don't take advice from peasants." Brainy replied dismissively.

"Suit yerself." Gutsy said crossing his arms and shrugging his shoulders.

Brainy suck one end of the branches into the ground while holding onto the other. He was going to use the branches to pole vault across the moat. The gators in the moat hunched their shoulders in preparation.

"Flower, kiss, consmurftration. Flower, kiss, consmurftration." Brainy chanted as he lept down, bending his pole.

"Just curious," Gutsy said with a smirk. "How are ye gonna get back?"

Brainy, realizing that he hadn't thought of that, grabbed onto the pole using his whole body but it backfired and the pole vaulted and missed the flowers, but instead caused Brainy to land on a gator.

"HURRY! HURRY!" Brainy screamed as the pole vaulted back. "MOVE UP! MOVE UP!"

Gutsy ran up and was going to grab Brainy when he vaulted back but he misjudged the distance.

"No! Not that-!" Brainy was cut off as he crashed stomach first ontop of the Scottish Smurf. "...close...AAAAHHHH!" Brainy screamed as he vaulted back.

Gutsy sat up dazed as Brainy vaulted back a second time, screaming his head off and squeezing his eyes shut. The poor smurf was so paniced that he didn't even realize that the vaulting suddenly stopped.

"GRAB ME! GRAB ME! HOLD MY ARM! HOLD MY LEG! HOLD MY-HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD …..it..." Brainy opened his eyes to discover that Livy had shown up and was holding onto the pole keeping him from vaulting off again.

"Oh thank you Livy! Thank you! Thank you!" Brainy said gratefully dropping to the ground while the gators grumbled in disappointment.

"Here, let me have that." Brainy said referring to the pole. Livy handed it to him and the glasses wearing smurf bent it backwards. "Silence you savages!"

Brainy let go of the pole and it bent forward and hit the gator on the head. Brainy laughed triumphantly but was silenced as the pole vaulted back and smacked into him. He fell to the ground slightly knocked out causing Livy to gasp.

"Are you alright Brainy?...Brainy?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Livy I'm alright." Brainy grumbled as he got to his feet, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"What on earth were you trying to do anyway?" Livy asked.

"He thought that if-" Lazy started to say, finally waking up, only to be shushed by a loud "SHH!" from Brainy.

"I wanted to get those flowers for you." Brainy admitted.

"You were being sneaky again Brainy." Livy teased smiling.

"What sneaky?" Brainy asked innocently. "You deserve a nice bouquet."

"And you deserve a kiss." Livy teased.

"Well alright." Brainy said a little to enthusiastically leaning forward and puckering his lips.

"Your not the one under a spell." Livy reminded, her smile dropping slightly.

"But my kiss will break the spell." Brainy retorted.

"Give it up lad." Gutsy said finally recovering from being squashed earlier.

"I can only kiss the man I love." Livy pointed out. "And then he-"

"Must smurf a vow of everlasting love, I know." Brainy huffed.

"And prove it to the world." Livy finished.

"What do you smurf I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chop-chop?" Brainy asked defensivley.

"Gutsy make him understand." Livy pleaded looking at her little, blue, Scottish friend.

"Sorry Livah, I'm only a smurf, not a miracle smurfer." Gutsy apologized shrugging his shoulders.

"Lazy?" Livy tried turning to the sleepy smurf only to get a loud snore as a response. Livy sighed sadly and got to her feet to be alone for awhile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

She walked over to the lovely garden and stared sadly at the moon. Thinking about a certain prince...the man that she loved.

She didn't know exactly when she finally realized this. Perhaps, deep down, she always sorta knew that she loved Johan but sadly, it took the recent drastic events for her to finally admit it. She looked up at the moon and began to sing the song that was in her heart.

_If I could break this spell_

_I'd run to him today_

_Cause somehow I know_

_He's on his way to me_

_Johan, you and I were meant to be_

_Far longer than forever_

_I'll hold you in my heart_

_It's almost like your here with me_

_Although were far apart_

Meanwhile over at Johan's kingdom, said prince was wandering around the courtyard, clutching Livy's locket in his hand also singing.

_Far longer than forever_

_As constant as a star_

_I close my eyes _

_And I am where you are_

_Sure as the dawn _

_Brings the sunrise_

_We've an unshakable bond_

_Destined to last for a lifetime_

_And beyond_

_Far longer than forever_

_Far longer than forever_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I swear that I'll be true_

_I've made an _

_**Everlasting vow**_

_**To find a way to you**_

_**Far longer than forever**_

_**Like no love ever known**_

_And with your love_

_**I'll never be alone**_

_Far longer than forever_

_Much stronger than forever_

_And with you love_

_I'll never be alone_

Livy sighed as she hugged her arms to herself, her heart aching for Johan. To feel his arms wrap around her, to hear his silk like voice tell her that he loves her and that everything would be alright. The smurfs, who were watching from the some nearby bushes, were also saddened. They hated seeing their human friend so sad and lonely.

"Why so sad princess?"

Livy turned her head and saw a flower suddenly spring up from the ground right before her eyes. More magical sparkles appeared and the sun suddenly began to shine-despite it still being nighttime- and the dark desolate woods suddenly became and enchanted forest. Flowers bloomed everywhere you looked and a butterfly lazily drifted through the air while a gray colored fuzzy bunny hopped across the meadow and a deer was drinking from the nearby stream.

"Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." Balthazar said evily as he made his way over to the princess. Instead of his usual purple colored robes, the evil wizard was now dressed in gold colored knight armor, carrying the helmet under one arm. A few tiny blue birds chirped merrily and flew close to Balthazar's head. He scowled slightly and waved them away.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Gutsy threatened as he tried to got and attack Balthazar, only to be held back by Brainy and Lazy who were holding him back by his kilt. "I'll smurf dat numpty a new one! I'll make haggas outta his innards! I'll-I'll-"

"Chill!" Lazy said trying to calm down his angry brother.

"All it takes is one little word." Balthazar said to Livy as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Livy felt a mix of anger and disgust well up inside of her. The same feeling that she got every single time she saw this man who had made her life a living nightmare.

"Every night you ask me the same question."

"No, no!"

"And every night I give you the same answer."

"Don't!"

"I'll die first."

Balthazar scowled and got to his feet as the enchanted forest returned to normal.

"Your really starting to bug me." Balthazar grumbled.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Livy sassed.

"That's it!" Balthazar snapped. "Just keep pushing it. But someday I'm going to BOIL OVER!"

"Go ahead then!" Livy retorted defiantly. "But I'll never give you my father's kingdom."

Balthazar growled in frustration but suddenly remembered something.

"I was hoping you'd be mine but it looks like you need another day to think about it." Balthazar sneered as he pointed to the setting moon.

"No..." Livy whimpered.

Balthazar laughed an evil laugh as he left, and Livy, defeated, waded into the lake. As the moonlight touched the lake, the multicolored water spout reappeared and twisted itself around Livy and once it disappeared, Livy was once again a swan. Livy swam away to the the other side of the lake so that Balthazar wouldn't see her tears.

The smurfs frowned. They had to do something to help their princess friend. But what could they do?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ..

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." The King sighed as he admired the crown that he held in his hands. Johan's crown to be precise. The very one he will wear when he would become king.

"Soon Johan will be married and the kingdom will have a new king." The King said smiling at the thought.

"I doubt it." Thomas said bluntly. "Johan still refuses to be king unless he finds Livy."

"Oh poppycock!" the King scoffed setting the crown down. "All that will change at tomorrow night's ball."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Lizardo rushed in. A huge grin on his face and carrying an even larger mail bag.

"They're all coming to the ball! Hahahaha! Every princess is is coming." Lizardo said absolutely giddy with excitement.

The King clutched a bunch of RSVP's and let out a very unmanly squeal of excitement.

"Oh goody, goody! Oh my, this is wonderful!" The King said looking over all of the RSVP's before turning to look back at his son's counselor. "You see Thomas? One of these is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely...NOT!" Thomas objected.

"Do not lose one." The King ordered Lizardo, poking him in the nose with the RSVP's in his hand...well where his nose was supposed to be anyway.

"Oh no, no, no, no." Lizardo said smiling and bowing, but then wincing when the King had his back turned as he looked at the hundreds of RSVP's he had to keep track of.

"Where is Johan?" The King suddenly asked as he accidentally dropped an RSVP. "Oh never mind I know where he's at. Working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

"The Great Animal your highness." Thomas corrected as he bent down to grab the fallen RSVP; only to have Lizardo beat him to it.

"Well, Big, Great, it's large and it has fur." The King replied dismissively.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The King's guess was correct because at that very moment, Johan was in the library trying to figure out the mystery of the Great Animal. The words of King Jeffery echoing in his mind over and over again.

"_Listen to me Johan. It's not what it seems."_

"What did King Jeffery mean?" Johan asked himself as he continued to search through books. "It's not what it seems..."

He ran over to the rolling ladder and climbed up, rolling himself over to a shelf and pulling a book off the shelf. He scanned the pages, looking for any sort of clue when all of a sudden something in the book caught his attention. He read the text more closely and looked at the pictures and his chocolate brown eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"Of coarse! It's not what it seems! Now I'll find you Livy." He said smiling determindly. He ripped out two of the pages and jumped down the ladder, not even bothering to to climb down it and headed for the exit. Only to run into his father and Lizardo. The King still clutching the RSVP's he had grabbed earlier.

"They're coming Johan-Oh!" the King started to say only to be cut off by his son grabbing him in a bear hug and then continuing to run. "Johan, where are you going?"

"To find the Great Animal!" Johan called over his shoulder.

"Oh wonderful." The King said not really paying attention. "Just be sure your here tomorrow night."

Johan stopped in his tracks and turned to the King confused. "Tomorrow night?"

"Uh, the ball." The King said tapping the invitations.

"Father I...I can't..." Johan said shrugging his shoulders apologetically.

The King's face fell and his bottom lip trembled as he began to whimper.

"Oh please Father. Don't do the lip thing." Johan begged starting to feel guilty.

The King covered his mouth with both hands but continued to whimper.

Johan tried to be strong and resist...but that dang whimpering! Not to mention the King was looking at him with such sad pathetic puppy eyes. The young prince could feel his will crumbling to dust.

"If I leave now, maybe I can be back in time." Johan sighed.

The now ecstatic King tossed the RSVP's in the air, letting out a very unmanly scream of joy. Lizardo sighed as he looked at all of the RSVP's that HE would have to clean up. It looked like there was about roughly thirty of them.

"Thank you son!" The King squealed.

"But please Father, don't turn this into some sort of beauty pagent." Johan said sternly.

The King shook his head. "Oh no, no, no, no, no. It's just a few friends."

Johan smiled and nodded once as he left the room.

"...And their daughters." The King said sneakily, smirking as he turned to Lizardo who was currently picking up the RSVP's. "I want this to be big! Every princess must have her own introduction."

Lizardo startled, dropped the RSVP's that he had already picked up. "But you said-"

"Forget what I said." The King interrupted as he started to leave. "Now, send for cooks and tell the band to start rehearsing. I want four footmen for every carriage." The King giggled. "Maybe five."

Lizardo went back to picking up the RSVP's, making annoyed faces when the King had his back to him, but smiling whenever the King looked his way. Once the King left, Lizardo frowned and then began to repeatedly bang his head on the floor.

"Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow..."

**Second time I used the song "Far Longer Than Forever" in one of my stories! XD**

**And who else here loved the King in this chapter? Hm? Anyone? Anyone at all?**

**Anyway that's pretty much it. Oh! Wait! If any of you guys watch Disney's "Gravity Falls" I have written a one shot based off the newest episode. So make sure you check that out if you wanna and write a review.**

**Hope you all enjoyed. TTFN. Ta, ta, for now. :)**


	6. No Fear? Yeah right! Were all smurfed!

**Peewit: (comes out wielding his arrows and wearing an umpire's mask) AH HA! Now I got ya! And I brought some extra protection so you can't whack the arrows back in my face anymore. (Proceeds to shoot off multiple arrows once again at Witty)**

**Witty: (dodges the first couple of arrows with deft prowess, then smacks the last one with the same stick from before. The arrow heads back towards Peewit but he ducks at the last second)**

**Peewit: (removes his mask) HA! You missed me!**

**Witty: Think again smart guy (smirks)**

**(The arrow bounces off against a tree, then a rock, then off a branch of a different tree before finally smacking Peewit in the face, once again leaving his face covered in blue powder)**

**Peewit: . . . . . . . . . . . HOW?! HOW DOES HE ALWAYS DO THAT?! (throws his quiver to the ground in frustration and then begins to stomp on it)**

**Witty: Glad to know I still got it ;)**

**Me: You should have taken MwolfL's advice Peewit and used DNA tracking arrows.**

**Peewit: I can't get close enough to him to GET any DNA!**

**Witty: -^_^-**

**Me: And the never ending battle of wit continues...Oh hello my faithful readers! And welcome to chapter 6! Let's get to the reviews**

**Aralyn187: Haha! IKR? The King was awesome in the last chapter. XD I couldn't stop laughing as I was writing.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you so much mon ami. :3**

**Callister the Great: Well I wouldn't exactly call it a "crush" persay. More like Brainy is trying to get Livy to kiss him so that he can turn back into a prince. Oh yep! Definately gonna be a beauty pagent ball. XD**

**Bumble Bee: Thank you. And as far as the King's name goes...Well that was never explained in the show. That's why everyone just refers to him as "The King" O.O**

**Kastella: Thank you for both the compliment on my story and the anniversary wishes. :)**

**Chloe: I love "Far Longer Than Forever" too. I wish it was longer. Good luck trying to explain all the transformers to your parents. And if you need help trying to keep StarStream away from you, you know who to call. Hey I may be a swan by day but that don't mean I can't still kick butt. ;P**

**FrittzyCrazy: Thank you. A lot of people seem to like the King. And why not? The lip thing was hilarious! XD And about the other smurfs showing up, as I said before, we still got the rest of this story, plus two sequels to go through first so you'll just have to be patient. ;)**

**CartoonCaster21: (hugs ya) Thanks Girly! I can't believe I've been on fanfiction for a whole year! It only feels like a couple of months. Hahaha! Okay, next time Balthazar proposes I'll whack him with a stick. XD**

**Random Junk 13: Thank you, your welcome, and thank you! :D**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: I know. Like I said before I so wish that far longer than forever was longer. But it's still a lovely song. Thank you and look! I updated!**

**Zinka17: Haha I chuckled when Gutsy was trying to attack Balthazar. I could totally see him attempting to do something like that ya know? I know! Poor Lizardo. XD Thank you!**

**Disclaimer time! I do not own any of the smurfs, or any other characters associated with the series. They all belong to Peyo.**

**The Swan Princess Belongs to Nest Productions**

**I only own myself and Thomas.**

**ENJOY! :D**

That same day over at Swan Lake, Livy and the smurfs were trying to figure out a way to break the spell so that she and Johan could be reunited. In doing so they were going over the obvious.

"Alright, lets see if we smurfed this straight," Gutsy stated pacing back and forth on the stone steps of the garden. "Every night when the moonlight leaves the lake, ye smurf into a swan."

"Right! And the following night, if I want to be a human, I have to be on the lake." Livy added.

"Hmph! All she needs is a little moonlight. Me, I have to be smooched." Brainy grumbled under his breath, resting his chin in his hand as he sat sulking.

Gutsy "Hmm'd" as he stroked his chin, lost in deep thought. Suddenly his face brightened and he snapped his fingers as he was struck by inspiration.

"I've got it! No fear lassie, I've got an idea." Gutsy said. "You fly to yer prince, we bring him back to da lake, de moon comes up, you change into a princess," at this the Scottish smurf struck a feminine pose and batted his eyelashes. "And" he paused and made a trumpeting noise with his lips and played "Here comes the bride" right before he grabbed Brainy and dipped him. "Happily ever after."

"Smurf me down this instant your peasant!" Brainy growled glaring daggers at Gutsy.

"How do we find him?" Livy inquired, still floating in the lake.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Gutsy asked shocked as he carelessly dropped Brainy.

"Ouch!" The bispectacled Smurf groaned.

"I don't even know where I am." Livy said ignoring Brainy.

"I bet he does." Lazy said having woken up from yet another nap, as he pointed at the castle of Swan Lake where Balthazar and Hogatha lived.

"Oh sure," Brainy started sarcastically as he got to his feet and adjusted his glasses. "That's a great idea! Just say, 'Mr. Balthazar I'd like to leave now. Do you have a map or something?"

"That's it!" Livy gasped. A wide smile pulled at her beak and Gutsy must have had the same realization because the two looked at each other and both exclaimed in unison, "A map!"

Brainy realized what he had just done and quickly tried to take it back. "Wait! Wait! I-I-I didn't-"

"Let's do it!" Livy cheered looking at the castle before she broke out into song.

**Livy: **_Were off on a mission_

_Were tough, in good condition_

**Gutsy: **_Were short_

**Livy: **_But standing tall_

**Livy, Gutsy and Lazy: **_No fear!_

Gutsy had hopped onto Livy's back and she flew off towards the castle flying from window, to window peeking in seeing if they could spot a map. At one point the duo flew to a closed window, only to have Livy be smacked in the face and squished between the wall and the shutter when Hogatha opened it, thinking she had heard a noise come from outside.

Once the short, snorting woman went back inside, closing the shutter revealing a disoriented Livy, the swan and smurf shook it off and resumed their search and song without missing a beat while Lazy watched from the ground and Brainy tried to sneak away.

**Livy: **_There's danger around us_

**Brainy: **_They'd hurt us if they found us_

Luckily, Lazy spotted him trying to escape and stopped him by grabbing the smurf by the tail.

**Lazy: **_Our backs are to the wall_

**Livy, Lazy and Gutsy:** _No fear!_

**Livy:** _Cause we have all the courage we require_

**Gutsy: **_Take it from a frequent flier_

**Livy: **_Try your luck our plan will fly_

**Livy, Lazy and Gutsy: **_No fear!_

After flying into a gargoyles mouth and then back out being chased by bats, once loosing them, Livy and Gutsy peeked in a window and spotted what they had been looking for and quickly flew back to Lazy and Brainy.

"It's hanging on the wall! In the upper chamber." Livy explained excitedly as she landed next to the two smurfs.

"Livy can keep a look out while we get the map." Gutsy explained.

"We?" Brainy asked crossing his arms.

"What? Your not going to help us?" Gutsy asked.

"Yep." Brainy confirmed.

**Brainy: **_This plan if applied 'll_

_Be simply suicidal_

_You'll be a sitting duck_

**Livy, Lazy and Gutsy: **_No fear!_

**Brainy:** _Suppose that I do this_

_Who knows if we'll live through this?_

_How bout a kiss for luck?_

He sang turning towards Livy and puckering his lips

**Livy: **_No_

**Lazy and Gutsy: **_Fear_

**Livy: **_Our team is shy _

_One blue, glasses wearing volunteer_

However despite the song, Brainy was still not budging.

**Brainy: **_No way Jose! No chance!_

**Lazy: **_No choice_

**Livy, Lazy and Gutsy: **_No fear!_

Livy flew off towards the castle while Gutsy and Lazy grabbed Brainy by the arms and hauled him after her.

"Don't! No! Stop it! Stop it! Don't!" Brainy protested wiggling in their grasp.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once inside the castle, the smurfs cracked open a door and peeked in making sure that the coast was clear before entering. It was.

"All right now, quickly lads." Gutsy whispered as he made his way inside with Brainy following and Lazy trailing the end.

"Easy for you to say. I'm so tired." Lazy yawned still in the doorway. Suddenly the door creaked and closed itself, squishing the sleepy smurf between the door and the door frame. "Ouch!"

Gutsy and Brainy turned around and ran back to free their trapped brother.

"Every time I have to do something quick, I always bring the slowest smurf." Brainy grumbled under his breath as he and Gutsy pried the door open and finally were able to free, a now slightly flattened Lazy.

. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The three continued on and climbed up the stairs up to the upper chamber and were walking down a hallway lined with knight armor statues.

"I think I smurfed a muscle." Lazy said stretching his leg trying to get feeling back in it.

"I'm gonna die! I knew it! I'm on a dangerous mission with a lame smurf! Your going to get us all killed!" Brainy said on the edge of hysterics, punching the leg of one of the knight armor in the leg. The armor rattled and suddenly began to fall. Gutsy tried to stop it, but he was to small and both he and Brainy got squished when it fell, causing a very loud clanging sound.

"What was that?" Hogatha asked herself. She ran down the stairs towards where the noise had come from, but Livy also heard the crash and tapped on the window distracting the bald woman. Hogatha then turned to the window but Livy had flown off before she could be spotted.

Luckily all this was able to buy the smurfs some time.

"Beat ya." Lazy smirked having made it to the room while Gutsy and Brainy got free from under the knight armor. Brainy scowled at him, but Gutsy rolled his eyes and climbed up a table and then opened the window and allowed Livy in.

**Livy, Lazy and Gutsy: **_We can take any dare_

_That the other side will dare to dream up_

_We'll fight tough, we'll play fair_

_But were sure to win because we'll team up_

Gutsy jumped up onto a vase sitting on the desk and pulled out the nail that was hanging the map on the wall. The map fell and rolled up on itself, taking Brainy with him. Gutsy blew into one end of the map like a trumpet, shooting Brainy out the other side and right into an open spell book which then closed, squishing Brainy between the pages.

Gutsy was just about to toss the map to Livy who was hovering outside the window when suddenly Hogatha ran in and slammed the window shut, trapping the smurfs inside.

"Hogatha!" The smurfs gasped.

"*snort snort* Thought you could get past old Hogatha, didn't you little blue pests?" she sneered.

"Yikes!" Lazy whimpered.

"Head for the door!" Gutsy ordered jumping off the table, still clutching the map while Hogatha began to chase him.

Brainy scrambled out of the spellbook, flipping pages as he ran, but just as they were about to make it to the exit, Hogatha ran in front and blocked the door. The smurfs screetched to a hault and then huddled together in a circle.

"Okay, Brainy goes deep, Lazy gets the hand off." Gutsy explained like a football coach as he and the others placed their hands in the center of the circle. "Ready?"

"Break!" All the smurfs said in unison pulling their hands back.

"*snort* Huh?" Hogatha asked confused tilting her head to the side.

"Set, Hut! Hut!" Gutsy called. Lazy-who was standing in front of Gutsy crouched down- tossed the map between his legs, Gutsy grabbed it and ran out in front of Lazy.

"Oh no you don't! *snort" Hogatha snorted as she ran towards them. Gutsy tossed the map to Lazy who caught it.

"I'm open! I'm open!" Brainy yelled as he ran, waving his arms up in the air. Lazy tossed the map up in the air, Hogatha jumped trying to grab it but the map flew over her head. And then Brainy jumped and caught it.

"Haha! ACK!" the glasses wearing smurf choked as Hogatha grabbed him. She cackled and tossed Brainy up in the air and then smacked him away with the map.

"Catch that map!" Gutsy said as he smacked Brainy back towards Hogatha with a tennis racket he had found.

Brainy screamed but managed to grab the map from Hogatha and then took off running once he hit the ground.

"*snort snort* Come back here with that map!" Hogatha ordered taking chase.

Brainy kept running but finally managed to lose her but wasn't watching where he was going and ran right off the balcony.

"AAAAHHHH!" Brainy screamed as he fell.

"Saved ya." Lazy smirked as he suddenly swung by on a rope, grabbing Brainy. The two gently landed on the floor and it looked like they were safe...until Hogatha appeared around the corner swinging a broom.

"OH COME ON!" Brainy exclaimed in exasperation as he and Lazy took off running. "Reach!" Brainy ordered as he handed the map off to Gutsy. The Scottish smurf ran off while Brainy leaned against the wall panting trying to catch his breath.

"Hey batter, batter, batter." Lazy taunted smacking his fist in his palm. Gutsy turned and tossed the map. Hogatha swung the broom like a baseball bat, but struck out and Lazy-who was playing umpire- caught it.

"And de crowd's going wild!" Gutsy cheered running around in a circle in a victory dance.

_No fear_

Lazy took off running with the map while Hogatha tried to whack him with the broom. Gutsy grabbed a nearby mop that was sitting in a bucket of water (He's surprisingly strong for his size) knocking the bucket over and spilling water on the floor as he ran to go help Lazy.

Poor Lazy got caught up in the chaos and was being pushed between Hogatha and Gutsy like a hockey puck.

_No fear_

At one point Hogatha pushed her body against the wall, squishing Gutsy. She whacked Lazy with her broom and sent the sleepy smurf and the map flying halfway across the room. Because the floor was wet from when Gutsy knocked over that bucket, Lazy was sliding all over the room and then smacked into Lazy taking him with him. The two smurfs screamed as they skidded back over towards Hogatha but the just wound up sliding underneath her dress instead, the wind flipping it up exposing her pink bloomers.

_We would be fine if one of us knew how to steer_

Gutsy ran over to his brothers as they slid past him and now, with both Brainy and Gutsy sitting on top of Lazy like he was a sled, with Gutsy clutching the map, the three smurfs slid down the stairwell. Hogatha followed them and sat her broom longways across the stairway banisters and stood on the broom handle as she slid down after them.

**Gutsy: **_Get a grip_

**Lazy: **_Get set_

**Gutsy: **_That's our respect_

_Go right_

**Lazy: **_No sweat_

**Gutsy: **_With no regret_

The four reached the bottom of the stairwell and flew off into the air. Hogatha tried to snatch them one last time but face planted right into the wall above the window while the smurfs went through the window and quickly found themselves free falling.

**Gutsy: **_We'll land_

**Lazy: **_Not yet_

**Brainy: **_Oh no! Not there!_

Brainy sang as he used the map as a parachute, slowing his fall, while Gutsy and Lazy were still falling towards the moat.

"Save me!" Lazy prayed, clasping his hands in a praying motion and looking at the sky.

Gutsy stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "FEATHERS!"

Out from nowhere, a beautiful white crane flew out and flew under neath Gutsy and Lazy, catching them. However she was flying a little to fast and the three crash landed on the ground.

Meanwhile Brainy was still floating towards the moat, and was about to land right in the mouths of the waiting alligators. Brainy frantically blew into the map trying to keep himself aloft but he still got dangerously close to the cold blooded creatures. Lucky for him, the gators got in a fight with each other over who would get to eat him. While they were fighting, Livy flew over and grabbed the map in her flippers and flew off with Brainy to safety.

_No fear!_

. . .. . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There's Johan's kingdom!" Livy exclaimed excitedly pointing to the picture of the familiar castle on the map. "When can we leave?"

The smurfs -now banged, bruised, bandaged and all but dead- groaned in response before collapsing in a heap on the ground.

**Another fitting name for this chapter would be "Squished" since everyone kept getting squished every five minutes. XD**

**So yeah. That's pretty much all. I hope you guys liked this chapter. See ya next one! Buh bye! Hugs and cookies for everyone!**


	7. Gutsy's Oscar Worthy Performance

**Hey hey everybody! What's up? Well nothing much new to report today so lets just jump to the review responses shall we?**

**CartoonCaster21: Haha Glad you found the chapter hilarious. I know the poor smurfs, but going through all that just proves what loyal friends they are. **

**Callister-The-Great: Glad you liked the chapter and thank you for pointing out that mistake. I need to fix that later. (I actually should have done that earlier this week but I kept forgetting xD) Yes those poor smurfs indeed :) ;P LOL**

**Random Junk 13: I seriously debated about whether or not to actually name the chapter "Squished" but I decided to go with "No fear? Yeah right! Were all smurfed!" instead.**

**Bumble Bee: IKR? This songs so catchy. Aw! That makes me so happy to hear that you like Livy so much! And don't worry your not being creepy at all. ^_^**

**Kastella: Glad you liked the song, the cookies, and the new chapter. I hoope you like this one just as much. Yay! I made a new best friend! (hugs ya) Hehehe :D**

**Frostforge44: Thanks you so much. Truth be told, I had some trouble with the sports referances (mostly because I know NOTHING about sports at all xD) so I'm glad to hear that I did good with them. Haha I always liked the part where they collapsed after getting the map too.**

**Zinka17: Glad you liked the chapter name. I thought it was funny. And yep "No Fear" is a very catchy song. I felt bad for all the smurfs getting smacked around like that. Especially Lazy being used as a human hockey puck, but I did notice that Brainy did seem to get the most of it. XD**

**Chloe: Glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter so much and that you Mom was calm about the Transformers. As far as your Dad, I wouldn't worry about him to much. He'll get used to all the craziness...eventually.**

**Aralyn187: Whoa! Settle down there on the cookies Ash. We already got one crazy girl on a sugar rush (points to myself) we don't need two. XD (To Aralyn) Thanks Girly! I'm glad you liked the chapter so much and here's another chaoter for ya ^_^**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: Aw shucks. Your making me blush. -^_^- and your welcome for all the cookies.**

**I do not own any of the smurfs, Johan, or Peewit they belong to Peyo**

**The Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions**

**I only own myself and Thomas. **

**Enjoy!**

That same day, Johan found Peewit sitting under a tree in the courtyard munching on an apple. His quiver of arrows leaning against the tree next to him. The brown eyed prince walked over to his friend and laid on of the pages from the book in his lap.

"It's a mouse." Peewit shrugged looking at the picture of the mouse on the page.

"The Great animal." Johan corrected.

"A tad small wouldn't you say?" Peewit chuckled.

"Yeah," Johan said as he reached behind his back and pulled out the second page and handed it to his short friend. "Until it changes into this."

This time Johan handed him a picture of a fire breathing dragon. "An animal that can change it's shape. A harmless creature approaches then suddenly...it's to late."

"You mean...*gulp* You mean it could be anything?" Peewit asked growing slightly pale.

"Anything." Johan confirmed.

Suddenly a fly flew over and buzzed around Peewit's face.

"MOMMA!" Peewit screamed swatting the fly away and then ran back into the castle.

"Well...Almost anything." Johan chuckled as he went after his friend.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at Swan Lake, it was almost time to put the plan into action. Livy was swimming in the lake while Lazy and Brainy were sitting on a large lily pad. Well Brainy was sitting, Lazy had dozed off.

"Livy, I apologize for the way I've been acting." Brainy apologized.

"It's alright Brainy."

"No! No! This Johan is very important to you and all I can think about is myself." Brainy said shaking his head sounding disgusted with himself.

"Everyone does that." Livy said trying to reassure her glasses wearing friend.

"Please Livy, don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be!" Brainy pleaded "Please accept my apology."

"Okay I accept." Livy said trying not to laugh at the smurfs dramatics.

"Good! Now we can kiss and make-up." Brainy said going over to the edge of the lily pad and puckering his lips.

"Brainy!" Livy scolded waking up Lazy.

"What? What did I say? What? What?" Brainy asked confused.

"Ten-hut!" Gutsy suddenly crooned as he flew over on Feathers and landed on the shore near Livy and the other two smurfs. Brainy jerked up and Lazy jumped to his feet and saluted.

"It's zero hour troops. Livy prepare for take off." Gutsy ordered.

"Right!" Livy nodded ready to go.

"The rest of you have yer assignments." Gutsy said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ready for action sir!" Lazy said saluting again.

"How about you Brainy?" Gutsy asked turning to his smart brother. Brainy pretended not to hear him.

"Brainy?" Gutsy tried again but still no response. The Scottish smurf sighed and covered his head in his hand. "Yer Highness?"

"Yes! I am ready." Brainy replied eagerly.

"Alrighty then. Takeoff!" Gutsy ordered as Feathers flapped her wings and then took to the sky with Livy following close behind.

"Good luck! Have a safe flight!" Lazy called after them waving.

"Remember!" Brainy warned, "If anything happens to her I'll have you whipped, flogged, and your kilt smurfed!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .

Not to much longer after that Johan and Peewit had entered the deeper parts of the woods.

"He's in here Peewit." Johan said, his arrow on his bow ready and waiting to be shot. "I can feel it."

"How will you know the Great Animal when you see it?" Peewit asked.

"I'll know." Johan answered determindly. "Better stay close."

"If you say so." Peewit said turning around as he was walking. Suddenly he couldn't see Johan anywhere.

"Johan?...Johan?! Johan, where are you?!" Peewit called starting to panic, before the prince came out from behind a tree.

"SHH! SHH!" Johan shushed.

"Sorry." Peewit apologized as he made his way over to him. Chuckling a little being slightly embarrassed.

Less than five minutes later they two boys were separated again and a dragonfly suddenly flew over and started to fly around Peewit.

"J-J-J-J-J-Johan?" Peewit stammered as he aimed his arrow at the dragonfly but it kept flying out of the way. "Oh Johan? Yoo hoo? Johan?!"

The dragonfly kept flying around Peewit and with Johan nowhere in sight, Peewit shot off his arrow. Obviously it missed the dragonfly by a mile and flew out of the woods.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile up in the sky, Livy, Gutsy and Feathers were flying above the woods looking for any sign of Johan's kingdom.

"We better keep an eye out for hunters." Livy cautioned.

Gutsy chuckled a little bit before he answered. "At ease Livy. I can smurf out a hunter from a mile away-"

"SQUAWK!" Feathers let out a startled squawk while Gutsy and Livy let out a startled gasp as an arrow suddenly shot underneath Feathers taking out a few of her feathers.

"Where did dat come from?" Gutsy asked scratching his head.

"Johan!" Peewit's voice suddenly echoed throughout the forest and Livy's heart gave a leap of joy.

"Johan!" She gasped happily. "He's here!"

Livy tried to fly into the forest but Feathers flew out in front of her and cut her off as Gutsy-now standing on top of Feathers' head-grabbed Livy's head and looked at her sternly.

"You will NOT lose control! You will follow the plan as outlined."

Livy tried to look back into the woods but Gutsy tried again to gain control over her.

"Acknowledge!...Acknowledge!"

Livy suddenly flew past Feathers, knocking the crane upside down and causing Gutsy to fall.

"LIVY!" Gutsy called as he free fell, only to have Feathers swoop down and grab him before the two took off after the swan.

"Livy!"

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In another part of the forest, Peewit had still not found Johan, but instead found a little gray and white mouse with blue eyes and a pink nose.

"Oh I got you now!" The short blonde boy crooned as he chased after the terrified mouse and cornered him against a stump and a wall of bark. The scared little mouse curled up into a ball and began to shake uncontrollably.

"Don't give me that innocent look." Peewit smiled determindly aiming his arrow at the small creature. "Change! Go ahead and change! I'm not afraid of you."

The little mouse stopped shaking for a second and peeked one blue eye open and looked at the boy. "Squeak."

"MOMMA!" Peewit screamed dropping his arrows and hightailing it out of there as fast as his legs could take him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

In a less dense part of the forest, Livy was flying around and spotted Johan sneaking from tree to tree.

"Johan!" Livy exclaimed happily diving down and then began to fly towards him.

Johan kept sneaking from tree to tree until a flash of light caught his eye. He ducked behind a tree and peeked around trying to get a better look and saw a swan heading towards him.

"A swan?...Of coarse! 'It's not what it seems.'"

Johan strung his bow and waited for the swan to get closer.

"Come on...Come on." He urged quietly.

"Johan!" Livy called out to him, not realizing that her voice only came out as a honking sound.

Johan kept watching her from the tree until she was close enough. He suddenly jumped out from behind the tree and shouted, "This one's for Livy!" before he shot the arrow right at her.

Livy stopped mid flight frozen with fear as the arrow zoomed right towards her.

"Livy!" Gutsy gasped before he and Feathers pushed her out of the way and then took back up into the sky. Johan, determined not to lose them, grabbed his bow and took off running after them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Whew! Dat was close." Gutsy said wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He looked down and saw Johan chasing after them. "Haha! It's working! Here he comes!"

When Gutsy got no response, he looked ahead and saw that Livy was flying to far ahead to hear. He gently nudged Feathers and the crane caught up to her.

"Hey, slow down! Yer going ta lose him." Gutsy said scooting to Feathers' head and grabbing onto Livy's tail in an effort to slow the swan down. "Slow down!"

"He's to close." Livy explained not slowing her pace.

"Too close?" Gutsy asked letting go of her. "He can hardly see us anymore let alone-" he was cut off as an arrow whizzed past him, leaving a moustache shaped smoke trail on his face. "Speed up lassie!"

Gutsy looked back down and sure enough Johan was not far behind.

"Whoo! Dat lad of yers can move." Gutsy mused as he watched how quickly Johan manuvered his way through the forest.

"I told you. He's faster than you think." Livy said speeding up a little.

"Don't worry Livy. I've been taught just what to do in this situation." Gutsy reassured.

Johan pulled out an arrow and took aim at them.

"Well?" Livy asked starting to panic a little.

"Uh..." Gutsy said blanking out.

"GUTSY!"

Gutsy looked down at Johan's position and suddenly remembered.

"Dat's it! When an archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun and use it's light! Follow me!"

The Scottish smurf nudged Feathers again and the two fowl flew into the sun. Johan tried to follow with his arrow but he was blinded by the sun and had to shield his eyes from the glare.

"What did I tell ye?" Gutsy asked smugly as he lay on his back on Feathers' back, putting his arms over his head. "Now all we have ta do is stay in de sun."

No sooner had he said those words did the sun begin to set. Livy and Gutsy gasped and Feathers let out a nervous squawk as everything became dark.

"Gutsy!" Livy cried upon seeing that Johan had disappeared.

"Alright! Don't panic! Don't panic!" Gutsy said sitting back upright on Feathers starting to panic. "Uh..."

Livy gasped as she suddenly spotted Johan on a ledge pointing an arrow at them.

"Ah!" Gutsy yelped.

"Into the trees!" Livy ordered as she and Feather's dove into the trees. Johan gave a grunt of frustration and quickly followed them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

"We better think of something quick or were dead ducks." Livy whispered to Gutsy as the three hid in the branches of the trees.

Gutsy rubbed his chin in thought as they watched Johan until he had an idea.

"As de old possum once said, "When there's no escape you have ta play dead." the Scottish Smurf said squishing some berries onto his chest much to both Livy and Feathers' confusion. "Gives it de right touch yes? Wait till I give ye a "ha!"

Gutsy then suddenly stiffened and fell to the ground landing in front of Johan. The prince raised an eyebrow at the strange little blue creature.

Gutsy clutched his chest and pulled his hand away and saw the "blood" on his hand. He then went and performed an Oscar worthy death scene.

"Oh! Ye got me! *cough * Oh cruel fate. Cutting down a young smurf in de prime of his life. (cough cough cough)

Both Livy and Feathers facepalmed themselves at Gutsy's over dramatics.

"De light!...I-I can see de light (cough cough) Grandpa? Is...Is dat you?"

By now Johan was really starting to get freaked out as the "dying" smurf drug his body over to him.

"This is de end lad." Gutsy said to Johan before coughing again. "This is de end of 'ol Gutsy Smurf. (cough cough) Just...Just grant one smurf his last wish (cough) An tell me wife...I love her...(cough cough cough) I'm coming Elizabeth!"

"Who's Elizabeth?" Livy whispered to Feathers. The white crane just shrugged her shoulders and the two continued to watch the dramatic conclusion. Gutsy gave a few more dramatic coughs before gasping in a final breath and falling flat on his back, his legs sticking straight up in the air and his tongue rolled out of his mouth and onto the ground.

Johan, not really sure if the strange little blue creature was really dead or not, went over to check and gently nudged him with the tip of his boot. Suddenly Gutsy sprang back to life and bit him on the foot.

"AAH!" Johan yelped in pain, dropping his bow and clutching his foot. Gutsy gave Livy and Feathers the thumbs up sign and Feathers swooped down and grabbed him before following Livy and headed back to Swan Lake.

"Dat'll put some distance between us." Gutsy laughed.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . .

Back at Swan Lake, Lazy and Brainy were watching the skies from atop a boulder, keeping an eye out for any sign of their fine feathered friends.

"No sign of them yet." Lazy reported for once not sleeping on the job.

"I hope that smurfing smurf knows what he's doing." Brainy muttered crossing his arms, though he really was worried for them. Of coarse being a prince an all he'd never admit being worried about a mere peasant.

"Incoming!" Lazy said having spotted Livy, Feathers and Gutsy heading towards the lake.

Brainy grabbed two nearby fireflies and waved them around to signal them.

"Haha! There they are!" Gutsy laughed as they landed next to Lazy and Brainy.

"It's almost time Livy. Look." Gutsy said pointing to the rising moon.

Livy looked at the moon as well and became scared. What if the plan fails? What if the plan won't work and then Johan would...

"I-I can't do it," Livy said getting scared.

"Well ya have ta." Gutsy said. He didn't just go through all that just to have her back out at the last second.

"He'll kill me Gutsy!" Livy said about to cry as she hung her head. "I'm scared."

"Oh..." Gutsy said softly seeing her fear. He got off Feathers and put a comforting hand on her wing. "If you don't do it now Livy, you lost yer chance fer life."

Livy realized he was right and looked out at the water and sighed. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Go." Gutsy urged gently.

Livy nodded once and took off and landed on the water. Around this time Johan had arrived and spotted her flying down. Livy swam out into the middle of the lake and sat there waiting to transform into her human self.

"What?" Johan asked confused as the swan just sat there.

"Come on! Come on!" Gutsy urged the moon.

Livy waited but something was wrong. Where was the moon reflection?! She looked up at the sky and gasped upon seeing the moon being blocked by a bunch of clouds.

"Gotcha!" Johan cheered pulling out his bow an an arrow and taking aim at Livy.

"Squawk!"

Just when Johan was about to shoot, Feathers and Gutsy flew out and knocked into his head messing up his aim. Johan, annoyed and having just about enough of this little blue pest and crane took aim at them. Suddenly a bright light shown from behind him catching his attention.

Johan turned around and saw water rise up in a yellow pink and purple spout and swirl around the swan. Once the spout went away Johan felt his jaw drop for standing in the water where the swan once was he saw-

"Livy?"

"Hello Johan."

Johan just stood there in shock for a few moments not believing what he was seeing. He quickly snapped himself out of it and dropped his bow as he ran out into the water towards her. Livy ran towards him and once close enough, Johan picked her up by the waist and swung her around before he sat her back down and the two shared a kiss.

"Oh Johan, I've missed you so." Livy said smiling cupping his cheek in her hand.

"No one believed me. But I knew." Johan said quietly, not believing that his search was finally over. They found each other again and everything would be alright.

"You can't stay."

Then again maybe not.

"Can't stay?" Johan asked half confused, half shocked. He shook his head. "No! I'll never let you out of my sight again."

"Johan listen to me-" Livy said urgently but was interrupted when a voice called from afar off.

"Livy!" Balthazar's voice called from a distance away.

"Oh no!" Livy gasped.

"Who is that? What's going on?" Johan asked confused.

"It's Balthazar." Livy said worriedly.

"Who?" Johan asked even more confused.

"He has me under a spell." Livy explained hastily.

Johan put two and two together realizing that this Balthazar person must have been the one who had turned her into a swan. "So that's why..."

"Livy!" Balthazar's voice called again.

Johan narrows his eyes and then stood infront of Livy ready for a fight. "Let him come, I'll-"

"No!" Livy exclaimed running in front of Johan and looking him in the eyes. "He has great power. You must go!"

"Then your coming with me." Johan ordered.

"I can't! When the moon sets I'll turn back into a swan. Please Johan, you have to trust me. Go!"

"There must be some way to break the spell." Johan said stubbornly

"Oh there is!" Livy said. "You must make a vow of everlasting love-"

"Make it? That's all I ever wanted." Johan interrupted

"And prove it to the world." Livy finished.

"How? How?"

"I don't know!" Livy said getting flustered.

"Livy!" Balthazar's voice called again sounding closer.

"Go!" Livy begged. When Johan suddenly was hit with inspiration.

"The ball! Tomorrow night come to the castle. Before the world I will make a vow of everlasting love."

"I will. I'll come." Livy reassured.

"LIVY!"

"I'm coming!" Livy called to Balthazar before turning back to Johan. "Go!"

Johan left but before he disappeared tossed something over to Livy. She reached up and caught it in both hands and smiled when she saw that is was her gold heart shaped locket.

"_He kept it all this time." _Livy thought smiling.

**Well that's all for this chapter. Yay! Livy and Johan are finally reunited! But how long will the good times last? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter of Smurfing a Spellbound Swan!**

**As always please leave a review and hugs and brownies for all! Bye!**


	8. No More Mr Nice Guy and Swan Obsession

**Frostforge44: And the best Fake Death followed by an Ambush award goes to...Gutsy Smurf! Congratulations!**

**Gutsy: (looks shocked and approaches the stage as everyone cheers) (he takes his award-which looks like a golden Smurf-and turns to the crowd) Thank ye, thank ye. Dis, dis is an honor, truly. First off I'd like te thank de academy-**

**Me: (shoves him offstage) Okay! Okay! That's enough. We don't have all day. (turns to the readers) Hey everyone. First off I am so, so SO sorry that this story hasn't been updated in almost a month. I didn't realize that it had been so long...I'll be honest and admit I sorta forgot about this story. (blush) Well not forgot exactly but I was focusing on my other stories more and I kept pushing this one on the back burner until now, but I'm back and with a new chapter. So with that I ask for your forgiveness and proceed to respond to the reviews.**

**FrostForge44: Hope you didn't mind being our Oscar host for this AN. XD I know, it is weird that they would have a bunch of sports equipment lying around...what's even reader still is that since this movie takes place in Medeival times then a lot of those sports haven't been invented yet.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: I'm glad you thought Gutsy was funny. In my own personal opinion I think that Puffin's "death" could have been done a whole lot better in the movie. I mean he just fell out of the tree and stared at his "blood" covered wing and then went rigamortis. So I figured that I'd let Gutsy put his acting skills to the test. ;) LOL I know. Poor Peewit. x)**

**Bumble Bee: The Ember Island players?...OMG! ANOTHER AVATAR FAN! (tackles you in a hug) Sorry about that but aside from three of my friends I don't know anyone else who's a fan of that show so I'm excited about that. ^^; but anyway yes Livy and Johan are back together again...but for how long? **

**DUN DUN DUN! (evil smile)**

**FrittzyCrazy: Well that's the first time that anyone's told my that I rock so thanks! :D**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: LOL Well Gutsy might have to disagree with you about him needing acting lessons considering the fact that he won an Oscar and all. XP**

**Random Junk 13: I'm glad you liked that scene and the brownies**

**Kastella: I know, but Peewit deserved it for scaring that poor little mouse in the first place. XD**

**Callister the Great: GUTSY! (smacks the Scottish Smurf upside the head) Watch your mouth!**

**CartoonCaster21: Hahaha well you and Jo are more than welcome to take a mallet to Balthazar but if you could be so kind as to wait until this story is done. We still unfortunately need him alive for the big battle later. XP**

**Chloe: I hope the smurfs weren't causing you any trouble when that thing crashed. XD I'm glad you liked the chapter. :)**

**Zinka17: I knew that you especially would be happy when Johan and Livy were reunited...But for how long?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Me: Who keeps playing that music?**

**Thomas: (conducting the band) I thought it made for dramatic effect.**

**Me: -_- …...Anywho I'm glad that Gutsy's death scene was such a big hit. x)**

**Cloudsword: Well I actually found a script for the movie online so that's why everything is word for word but I'm glad you like this and I got a new reader. I'm also glad you looked me up too and I hope to see more reviews from you. :)**

**The Crystal Rose: Thank you so much. :)**

**I do not own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo**

**The swan princess belongs to Nest Productions**

**I only own Livy and Thomas.**

**Enjoy!**

"Livy! Didn't you hear me calling?"

Livy whipped around to face Balthazar and hid her locket behind her back.

"I...I..." She stuttered wracking her brain for a believable answer but nothing would come to her.

"I thought I heard...voices?" Balthazar said as he peered in the bushes, just barley missing seeing Brainy who had jumped and hid behind a frog before he could be caught."

"Voices?" Livy asked playing dumb.

"Yes voices."

"W-Well I...I..." Livy stuttered again still trying to think of something.

"You what?" Balthazar snapped getting annoyed.

"I-I-I-I've decided to become your queen." she said. The smurfs heard this and let out a collective gasp.

"Has she gone smurfy?" Lazy asked barely above a whisper. Brainy was so shocked that he suddenly stiffened and fainted.

"No! You mean?..."

Livy nodded her head, a little to stiffly.

"Ha Ha! Livy, Livy you've made me so happy!" Balthazar cheered. "I'll be a good king you'll see. I'll wear nice clothes and I'll get my beard trimmed."

While Balthazar was cheering Livy turned to the smurfs, who were looking at her like she had completely lost her mind, and winked at them letting them know that she was lying. The smurfs sighed with relief at this.

"Oh! Oh! You've made me so happy Livy!" Balthazar repeated as he stopped his victory dance and turned to her. "By the way you wouldn't happen to know who _this_ belongs to do you?"

Balthazar reached into his cloak and pulled out Johan's bow. Livy, Gutsy and Lazy gasped in horror while Brainy proceeded to faint once again.

"'_Come to the ball. I will make a vow of everlasting love.'"_ Balthazar mocked. "Thought you could fool old Balthazar did you?" he said as he tossed Johan's bow into the lake.

Livy clenched her fist in anger and defiance. "I'll never be yours you creature! I will marry prince Johan and you cannot stop me!"

"Oh I hate to tell you this Livy, but I'm afraid you won't be attending the ball tomorrow." the wicked wizard said in mock sadness as he grabbed the locket from the girl's grasp.

"If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me." Livy growled. Balthazar just smirked and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. You see you've forgotten one very important thing...Tomorrow night there is no moon."

Livy looked up at the moon and saw that there was only a sliver of it left. Realizing that Balthazar was right, she fell to her knees and began to sob as Balthazar left laughing evily.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"No matter what they do I'm always one step ahead." Balthazar gloated gleefully as he entered the castle of Swan Lake.

" *snort* *snort* True but on the other hand that little prince's vow could ruin everything." Hogatha pointed out as she filed her nails.

"I know. I'm going to have to deal with him somehow...but how?" Balthazar asked aloud as he thought. He put a hand to his chin and stroked his beard in thought as he glanced over at Hogatha before he was struck with inspiration. "The vow! I'll get Johan to make the vow to the wrong girl!"

"And just how exactly are you going to go about that?" Hogatha asked not even looking up from her nail file. " *snort* The boy only has his eyes and heart set on Livy *snort* and it's not like the little trollop's got a twin." the short bald woman chuckled quietly at her joke.

"No she doesn't have a twin." Balthazar said smiling knowingly at his assistant. "But I can make one."

Now Balthazar had her attention as Hogatha looked up at him in pure confusion. "Huh? HEY! *snort* Put me down you rogue! No manhandling!" she bellowed as Balthazar picked her up and swung her around before he sat her on her feet and explained his plan.

"I'll make you look like Livy. Well that's gonna take a lot of work-"

" *snort*Well I never!"

"But it'll be worth it. Because when he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Livy will die and then I'll finish Johan off myself. Oh I love it! I mean this is really classy...this is me!"

Suddenly a random spotlight fell on Balthazar and light piano music began to play in the background and Balthazar began to sing.

_Gosh it's such a hoot to see them quaking_

_When I'm king they'll treat me with respect_

_I can't wait to watch their poor hearts breaking_

_So much for politically correct_

Balthazar suddenly pulled out a long red carpet and let it roll down the stairs and across the floor. Then in a zap of magic the room was transformed into a replica of the ballroom in the Good Kings castle and Balthazar's robes were changed into a turqoise red and gold colored outfit and a crown was placed upon his head. He slid down the banister of the stairs and zapped up images of the palace servants and a buffet table as he continued to sing.

_Up till now I've pulled my punches_

_I intend to eat their lunches_

_No more Mr. Nice guy_

_Not for me_

Balthazar hopped up on the buffet table and pulled off the legs of the roast turkey that was sitting on the table and bonked people images on the head with them before he stuffed the turkey legs into the mouth of the Lizardo image and forced him to chew.

Hogatha was walking by holding a tray with a chocolate cake resting on it when she spotted the Lizardo image sitting on the ground. Her eyes bugged out and turned into hearts and she snatched him up with one hand while still holding the cake with the other. Lizardo squirmed in her grasp to escape as she puckered her lips for a kiss, but Balthazar reached over and yanked her away and started dancing with her, causing her to drop both the frog like man and the cake. Once he was done Balthzar tossed her aside and then zapped a nearby water fountain and turned the stone carved ladies into backup singers.

_If you think that I'm hard-hearted_

_Well lamby pie, I haven't even started_

_No more Mr. Nice guy_

_No siree!_

Balthazar then zapped up and image of Thomas and the band but when "Thomas" turned around instead of his own face he had Balthazar's.

_Soon as my witchcraft has zinged them_

_I'll gain control of the kingdom_

_As for Livy we'll that's tragic_

_Cause I'm going back _

_To that old black magic_

Balthazar zapped up an image of Livy who then turned into a swan and flew off. He then transformed himself to look like a magician and Hogatha to look like his (not so lovely) assistant. Balthazar then took off his top hat and reached inside and pulled out Witty who was once again dressed in his rabbit outfit. The Witty image scowled and crossed his arms not amused.

_Good behavior is so much duller_

_Time to show my one true color_

_Baby Mr. Nice Guy's history_

Balthazar zapped up an image of Thomas and the King who were doing a sort of tap dancing act. At the "One true color" line he changed the colors of their clothes to black and white.

_Vengence is what I believe in_

_I don't get mad I get even_

The wizard then did another wardrobe change and was now dressed in a tanktop and red shorts while doing one armed push ups as he sang. He zapped up an image of Johan and then punched him a few times like a punching bag before hitting him under the jaw and knocking him up in the air and out of his boots.

_Livy won't get to the ball cause I won't bring her_

The Livy image was zapped up again only this time she had a ball and chain attached to her ankle. Balthazar tossed the ball aside and grabbed Hogatha and spun her around.

_So I'll zap up a date who's a real dead ringer_

Balthazar zapped Hogatha and suddenly the short snorting woman was an exact replica of Livy. The only two differences now were, aside from the fact that Hogatha still had her own head, was the outfit. Instead of Livy's usual purple dress and pink tights she was wearing a slim fitting black velvet dress with a red collar and sleeves.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow in slight confusion and zapped her once again and she now had Livy's head and, as the song said, she was a real dead ringer for her.

_Up to no good I love plottin_

Balthazar zapped Livy's locket onto Hogatha's neck and then proceeded to play random pranks on the images, including throwing waterballoons, placing a "Kick Me" sign on the Kings back, cutting a hole in the floor, ect., until finally ending with turning everyone into animals.

_Cause I'm so good when I'm rotten_

_No more Mr. Nice Guy, wait and see_

_(Wait and see)_

_I'll become that nasty_

_Naughty_

_Petty_

_Spiteful_

_Wicked _

_Wayward_

_Way delightful_

_Bad guy I was born to be_

He turned Thomas into a penguin, the King into an flamingo, Lizardo into an actual frog and finally Peewit into a monkey.

"One more time!" Hogatha yelled as she grabbed the Lizardo image(now human again) and began to dance with him (much to the Chmaberlin's dismay) until Balthazar grabbed him and spun him down the stairs.

_The lying_

_loathsome_

_Never tender_

_Indiscreet_

_Repeat offender_

Hogatha ran down the stairs and went to help the Lizardo image up but Balthazar snatched him up, spun him around before finally letting him go where he went flying through the air and landed on the chandilier.

_No more Mr. Nice guy_

_That's not me_

_Yeah!_

_(Do do do)_

Once the song ended, Balthazar turned everything back to normal and made the images disappear-including the Lizardo image much to Hogatha's dismay.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Balthazar laughed as he left, positively giddy about his evil plan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile

Johan had arrived back at the castle and ran around looking for his father until he finally found him in the ballroom supervising as the servants ran around preparing for the ball tomorrow night. Thomas was conducting the band as they practiced.

"Father have you seen-" Johan stopped upon noticing the decorations.

"Oh Johan!" The King said smiling as he spotted his son, glad that he was back so soon.

"What are these?" the prince asked pointing to some flowers on the table.

"Roses." The King shrugged not sure where his son was going with this.

"They're red."

"Of coarse they're red."

"But Dad, I don't want red roses. I want white. Like a swan." Johan couldn't help but smile at the last word as he took the roses out of the vase on the table. "Have you seen Peewit?" he asked getting back to his original question.

"No." The King replied.

"Has anyone seen Peewit?" Johan asked the room but once more was sidetracked as he ran into a servant holding a tray of crackers topped with meat paste.

"Would you feed this to a swan?"

"I...uh..." the servant stuttered not sure what to make of the prince's latest swan obsession.

"Take it back." Johan ordered. "Get something light, something fresh." Johan's attention was brought to the band once he noticed the music and then went over. "No, no, no, no, no Thomas! Hold it!"

"What's wrong?" The red headed man asked turning to the prince.

"The music must be played rubato, soft and graceful. Like a swan."

"A swan?" Thomas asked confused.

"Have you ever seen a swan Thomas?" Johan asked semi-blissfully as he made his hand like a puppet and pretended it was a swan and pecked at Thomas.

"Of coarse I've seen a swan." Thomas scoffed slapping the hand away.

"If you could play a swan what would it sound like?"

Thomas smirked and pointed his conductors stick at the tuba player who blew into his instrument and let out a low trumpeting sound. Thomas giggled slightly.

"Soft and graceful Thomas." Johan emphassied before turning and asking no one in particular for the third time. "Where is Peewit?"

"No one has seen him Johan." The King said approaching his son.

"Your kidding?" Johan asked turning around to face his father. "Who's gonna be my best man?"

"Your best-You mean?" The King asked happily. Johan smiled and winked and the King let out a very unmanly squeal of joy.

"You...Oh Johan!" He the monarch cheered tossing the roses he had in his hands in the air. "My boys getting married!"

Thomas whooped. "It's about time!" he cheered as he turned to his band and then instructed them to play again only this time they were playing a slower beautiful melody that suspiscously sounded like "Far Longer Than Forever."

"There you go Thomas that's the stuff!" Johan encouraged as he began to dance to the music, imagining that he was dancing with Livy before he grabbed the King and began to dance with him. "Come on Father."

The father and son danced together, all the while the King chuckling a deep Santa Clause laugh, and then Johan dipped the King causing the monarch's head to land into the punch bowl.

"Don't be so secretive Johan, tell me who she is." The King begged trying not to squeal again. Johan just laughed and spun his father out of the punch bowl. He grabbed a whole bunch of roses and tossed them into the air.

**Sorry this is short after so long without an update but I promise it won't take as long to get updated again. I swear.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and as always please leave a review. Bye bye! :)**


	9. Princesses on Parade

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Not much to say here so I'll just go ahead and jump to the reviews.**

**The Crystal Roze: Hehe I'm so glad that you think this story is so cute. -^_^-**

**Frostforge44: Thanks for standing in as our Oscar host in the last chapter's AN. I know. Very weird indeed. O_o Heh, your not the only one who hates Balthazar and his evil plan. XP Actually funny you should mention Gargamel fitting the role of Clauvious better than Rothbart, because Gargamel IS gonna be Clauvious in the Swan Princess 2 parody. ;) And I can't wait for you "Pebble and the Penguin" pardoy. It's gonna be so cute! :D**

**CartoonCaster21: It's much appreciated. But don't worry, the story's almost done and once it is you can beat Balthazar to your hearts content. ^^ And yes Johan has swan issue's now. XD Though can you blame the guy? Ha! The King has a very...unique scream. **

**Kastella: Haha well apparently Balthazar does know how to sing. XD**

**FrittzyCrazy: Whoa! Settle down Crazy! I appreciate your enthusiasim but sadly we got to keep Balthazar alive for a little bit longer.**

**Random Junk 13: I know! It ain't natural seeing an evil wizard singing a jazz number. XD Though you gotta admit, he ain't to bad, Actually this isn't the first time he sang. Remember he sang Hellfire in "The Jester of Notre Dame"? …...Coarse No more Mr. Nice Guy isn't as creepy as Hellfire**

**Chloe: Hehe Glad you liked the chapter title. Good luck with sending the Transformers home. Oh and Tell Lexie I wish her and Jazz good luck. ;) Yo Starstream! Unless you want to be a pile of rusted bolts leave Chloe alone!**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you! (giggle) and yes Johan was cute whenhe was acting like that. X3**

**Zinka17: Hahaha I liked that line too. I know! I want a dress like that. Yeah there's only about two or three chapters left after this one.**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: Glad you liked the chapter. :)**

**Bumble Bee: Hehe Of coarse I'm an Avatar fan. It's an awesome show!...Um I don't normally mention other story fandoms in my stories, but if your interested I'm actually writing an Avatar fanfic. It's called "Fighting for Freedom." If you wanna check it out. :) It seems like everyone liked Johan wanting to make the ball swan themed XP Coarse can you blame the guy?**

**Callister the Great: Thank you! :D**

**Okay so I do not own any of the smurfs Johan or Peewit. They all belong to Peyo.**

**The Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions**

**I only own Livy and Thomas. **

**Enjoy!**

"It hurts me to lock you up Livy. Hurts me deep." Balthazar said the next night as he tossed some roses into the flooded dungeon tower. Livy was once again a swan and floated around in the water as she glared up at the evil wizard who was looking down at her from a door.

"But then again, a kings day is full of tough desiscions. You understand?"

In response Livy angrily chomped at the roses floating in the water with her beak.

"Oh, now your mad at me again. Doggone it! I can't do nothing right! Head full of pudding, that's me! Well I can't leave you like this. If your not happy, I'm not happy." Balthazar paused in his mini rant to think. "Hmmm...I know! If you can't attend the ball. Then I'll bring the ball to you. Let's see, first thing you'll need is a young man. The prince is busy, of coarse, but I think I can arrange a substitute."

Suddenly a second door to the tower opened and Livy gasped in both horror upon seeing Peewit being forced through the door by Hogatha.

"No please! I beg you! Please!" Peewit begged as he held onto the door frame to keep from falling in the water.

"Oh stop your whining you little runt! *Snort snort*" Hogatha snapped pushing against Peewit's back.

"Oh poor fellow. He got lost in the woods." Balthazar said feigning sympathy.

With a final shove from Hogatha, Peewit lost his grip on the door frame and fell down into the tower before disappearing under the water. Livy dove down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt with her beak and pulled him back to the surface.

"No help! Help!" Peewit said panicing splashing around in the water before he grabbed onto a chain that was hanging from the wall and held on trying to keep his head above water. "Don't go!"

"Oh I'd love to stay but if I don't leave now I'll be late; that's tacky." Balthazar said mockingly before he he noticed the death glare that Livy was giving him. "Don't give me that look missy! Had to be sneaky didn't you? Had to drag your weakling prince into it didn't you? That's fine with me, just FINE WITH ME!"

And with that Balthazar left slamming the door, leaving the swan and the boy by themselves, trapped.

. . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ….. . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . .

Meanwhile outside, Gutsy was pacing back and forth as he wracked his brain trying to think of a way to rescue Livy. Brainy was sitting nearby while Lazy slept nearby, using a rock as a pillow.

. . . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . .. . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . .. . . .. . . .. . . .

Meanwhile again, the ball was beginning at Johan's kingdom. Princesses had come from all over in hopes of being the one whom Johan would choose to be his wife. Lizardo also made good on his word and had managed to find plenty of footmen for each carriage.

**Footmen: **_Every single princess on the planet_

_Prayed to be invited to the ball_

_Every Portia, Gwenevere and Janet_

_Would come by coach or boat to be here_

_Most would swim the moat to be here_

_Just to be at this historic gala_

_Girls would walk around or even crawl_

_Rumor is that at this joyous scene tonight_

_The prince will likely choose his future queen tonight_

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"Excuse me. Oh! Excuse me." Lizardo said politely as he weaved past the numerous guests making his way to a room off to the side where the King and Johan were still getting ready. Once he finally reached the door he knocked and opened it, sticking his head in. "Excuse me, Sire?"

"Yes Lizardo?" The King asked as he sat his crown on top his head.

"It's getting rather crowded."

"Very well you may begin the introductions. And Lizardo?"

"Yes?" Lizardo asked sticking his head back in from where he had started to leave.

"No mistakes this time. Everything must be perfect."

"Oh no no no. Oh yes, I mean no no Sir. Hehe. Everything will be p-perfect." Lizardo stuttered nervously shutting the door behind him, catching the feather in his hat in the door.

"Promise me Johan, you'll tell me who she is the moment she arrives." The King said giddy with anticipation to meet his future daughter in law.

"Don't worry father, you'll know." Johan reassured, chuckling slightly as he put on his blue cape. "Believe me you'll know."

. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at Swan Lake

"Ah!" Gutsy exclaimed stopping his pacing and holding a finger up in the air.

Lazy awoke with a start at the sudden noise and looked around frantically. "What? What?"

It's coming." Gutsy replied.

"What is?" Brainy asked confused.

"An idea!" Gutsy answered. "A substansial idea! I huge, collosal, smurfy idea!"

"Sounds big." Lazy yawned still trying to wake up.

"I got it!" Gutsy exclaimed as his idea fully arrived to him. "Water leaks inta de dungeon right? Well if dere's a leak, dere must be a hole. We'll find de hole, smurf it bigger and den, BOOM! She's loose."

"I think your forgetting two things." Brainy pointed out making chomping noises and then pointing to the alligators in the moat.

"His majesty's got a point." Lazy said now fully awake.

"Not ta worry." Gutsy reassured waving his hand dismissively. "Now first we need a scout."

"Are you smurfed?!" Brainy exclaimed looking at Gutsy like he lost his mind. "Who's going to jump into this moat?"

"He's got ta be a good swimmer." Gutsy smirked.

"I should say so." Brainy scoffed.

"And he's got to be small too." Lazy said seeing where Brainy was getting at.

"Teeny weeny. Not to be seen." Brainy added.

"And it wouldn't hurt if he wore glasses to help him see under water." Gutsy finished.

"How is wearing glasses gonna help..." Brainy trailed off and his eyes grew big. "Good grief! Your talking about me?!"

**Gutsy: **_Your off on a mission_

_Your tough in good condition_

_A hero, smarts and all_

_No fear!_

"Absosmurfly not!" Brainy protested, covering his ears as Gutsy sang. "I can't hear you! I can't hear you! La la la la la! I can't hear you!"

. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . .. .. .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. .

Back at the ball, it was now time to begin the princesses introductions.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" The Good King said standing at the foot of the stairs before he began the performance. "I know you just abhor beauty pagents but I couldn't resist. A one, a two,a one two three!"

The curtains were raised and revealed eight women, four on each side of the stairs, all dressed in the same sparkly pink and white outfit. Lizardo stood in the center of them and turned to the crowd and began to sing.

**Lizardo: **_Beauty and glamor_

_In breeding a match_

**Chorus: **_Princesses on parade_

**Lizardo: **_Lovely, enthralling, and all unattached_

**Chorus: **_Princesses on parade_

The dancer's began to dance down the stairs, one of them smiling at an old man, a Duke, as she passed him. The Duke made goo goo eyes at the dancer and received a smack abside the head with a purse from his wife.

**Lixardo: **_Hoi polloi and all those bred-well agree_

_Each enjoy a royal pedigree_

**Chorus: **_Born for success_

**Lizardo: **_Each possesses a spark_

_Each a remarkable maid_

Lizardo stood at the top of the stairs with two of the dancers. Both dancer's leaned over and gaver him a kiss on the cheek, causing Lizardo to get a goofy smile on his face and then he seemed to float on air for a few seconds before her fell down, where the other dancers caught him in their arms. The dancers tossed him up in the air a few times before they sat him down in front of Johan.

**Lizardo: **_Boy oh boy, these royal highnesses_

_All have pluses, they've no minuses_

_Gaze upon these_

**Chorus: **_Princesses on parade_

Lizardo pulled the slightly overwhelmed prince next to him and made a window with his hands and held it infront of Johan so he could see the dancers one by one in a line, that finally ended with the last dancer showing Thomas conducting the band when she move out of the way. Thomas pulled out a piece of paper and read off the words while still conducting the band.

**Thomas: **_This princess come Colchester,_

_Where corn and cotton grows_

_She plays croquet and harpsichcord _

_And sews her own clothes_

Lizardo pulled back a curtain and the first princess came out. She had blonde hair blue eyes and wore a white dress with picturing of corn all over it. But weirder still was that fact that she had actual ears of corn in her hair. When she approached Johan, he politely took her hand and spun her away.

**Thomas: **_Antonia isn't known _

_To take the path of least resistance_

_She hails from south east Franisatan_

_And came the farthest distance_

Antonia walked over to Johan but at the "take the path of least resistance" line, she pushed two other princesses out of the way then flipped over to the prince like an acrobat, landing in the splits next to him. She batted her eyes and offered her hand to Johan who kissed it.

**Thomas: **_Gruzilda lives to help the world_

_She finds no task to menial_

_And all the other hopeful girls_

_Think she's the most congenial_

Gruzilda was a Russian princess who blew kisses to the crowd as she approached Johan. He took her hand and quickly discovered that she has quite the strong arm as she about ripped his out of socket when she shook his hand.

**Thomas: **_Brunhilda is from Studgart _

_Where swords and armors made_

Brunhilda was a knight princess and wore a dress that was similar to knight armor. She perhaps made the most grand entrance as she rode a horse, slid down it's neck when she reached the prince and then opened her face shield to show Johan her smile...and she also had metal plates on her nose and cheeks.

**Lizardo: **_Gaze upon_

**Chorus: **_Princesses on parade_

_This is the likely occasion_

_When the heir to the throne _

_Picks a wife_

The dancers then began to dance around Johan in a circle, making the prince feel very unconfortable.

**Dancers: **_This may be the day_

_When prince Johan will say_

Lizardo popped up out from nowhere in the middle of the group, leaning against Johan as he sang his next line an opera like voice.

**Lizardo: **_"Where have you been all my life?"_

The dancers then swooned and then proceeded to faint dramatically, leaving poor Johan looking very confused. Male dancers came out and began to dance with the female dancers, with Johan still in the middle of it all.

**Dancers and Chorus: **_Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade_

**Lizardo: **_Princesses on parade_

The male dancers left and the female dancers formed a sort of can-can line, linking their arms with each other, with a very much overwhelmed Johan in the center. The dancers then began to slowly spin in a circle, taking Johan with them, kicking their legs high in the air.

**Chorus: **_Each the pride_

_Of her community_

_Each a golden opportunity_

The dancers let go of Johan and danced on either side of him.

**Dancers: **_Just the thought that crown prince Johan'll_

_Face this choice and he's hysterical_

**Chorus: **_Gaze upon, heap praise upon_

The dancers then began to dance up the stairs meeting Lizardo in the middle.

**Lizardo: **_These radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzling_

Lizrdo then gently pushed the dancers down the stair banisters and they each landed in two lines on either side of Johan.

**Chorus: ** _Princesses on parade!_

No sooner had the song ended was there a knock at the door. Lizardo, startled, let out a gasp and Johan smiled toward the door.

"Lizardo, all those who were invited are present are they not?" The King asked trying not to lose his temper with the lizard like man for once again forgetting to introduce one of the geusts.

"Well yes, I mean..." Lizardo said flustered as he shuffled through a bunch of RSVP's only to let out another gasp as a second knock sounded at the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!...Lizardo." The King said managing to stay calm...for the most part.

"It's the milkman. It must be the milkman." Lizardo tried to reassure himself as he went to answer the door. He opened the door and got a big surprise.

"Well it's definitely not the milkman."

The King watched as the mystery guest made her way down the stairs, but quickly had to do a double take.

"Oh! Oh no, it can't be!" The King said to himself not believing what he was seeing. He then began to manuver his way through the crowd towards Thomas. "Excuse me, pardon me, could you please, I've got to get through. Oh, oh yes, she's lovely isn't she? King coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me."

The King, in his rush to get to Thomas, rushed past the crowd. At one point even getting on his hands and knees and crawling under a female guests dress (Much to her shock). He then took two cones that made up another ladies hat and looked through them like binoculars and sat them on a male guests head before he finally made it to the conductor.

"Thomas! Thomas who is it? Do you know her?"

"I don't know." Thomas answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Come now Thomas, I know he confides on you." The King almost growled as he grabbed the red headed man by the throat and looked him square in the eye. "Who is it?"

"I promise I've never seen her before." Thomas said again before they both turned and looked at the geust. "Although she does look a great deal like..."

"Oh I was so worried." Johan said with relief. "I almost thought..."

"Nothing could keep me away." Hogatha, now disguised as Livy, said in Livy's voice, putting a hand on the princes shoulder.

Johan smiled at her and snapped his fingers. The band began to play and the two began to dance.

**WRONG LIVY! WRONG LIVY! YOUR DANCING WITH AN IMPOSTER!**

**Yeah...Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. There's only two more left in this story. Three at the most. I'm actually thinking about making a special bloopers and outtakes chapter. :)**

**Have a smurfy day everyone! Don't forget to review**


	10. Right vow, wrong Livy

**Hey you guys! Well this is the second to last chapter of this story and boy is is DRAMATIC! Coarse, those who have seen the movie know why.**

**Anyway to the reviews!**

**Frostforge44: ^_^ Thanks! I'm glad that you thought I did good on the musical number. I have to admit, I had a blast writing it. And congratulations on your two parodys too. They are both off to an amazing start. And to everyone who is reading this, read her parodies! They are awesome! And to answer your questions, yes I am going to do the Swan Princess 3. As for who's gonna be Whizzer...Well I wasn't gonna reveal this until I actually wrote that story but I'll tell ya anyway. **

**I have created smurf oc! Yes a smurf oc that's an actual smurf instead of a human that lives in the smurfs world! Go figure. XD Anyway his name is Mocko Smurf (short for Mocking Smurf) He has the ability to imitate peoples voices after only hearing it once. Just like Whizzer. And I may or may not write a story that features him but that won't be for a very long while.**

**CartoonCaster21: Haha don't worry Brainy will be getting in the moat whether he likes it or not-**

**Brainy: I DON'T LIKE IT!**

**And screams and cursing, mallets and frying pans? What scream and curses mallets and frying pnas? ;)**

**FrittzyCrazy: Why do I get the feeling that this "talk" Crazy wants to have involves the use of sharpy pointy weapons? XD**

**Zinka17: Haha well Johan WAS uncomfortable during the dance but Lizardo was actually enjoying himself. I mean the guy's single (don't tell Hogatha) and he's dancing with a bunch of attractive women. XD And after some consideration I have decided that I WILL post a bloopers and outakes chapter! I'll post it on the same day I post the last chapter of this story. **

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Haha glad that the last chapter is your favorite. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm glad that Brainy made you laugh when he was trying not to hear Gutsy. Hehe and yeah, poor Johan! XD**

**Chloe: If you were nervous during the last chapter you'll REALLY be nervous when you read this one. And yep! I'm doing a bloopers and outakes chapter. :D I'm glad you was able to find a way to send the autobots home but still be able to visit them. Ooh la la LexieXJazz! ;P Let me know her reaction when she reads the note!**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: You ain't seen nothing yet. **

**Random Junk 13: Hahaha XD **

**The Crystal Roze: Well your gonna get bloopers! ;D**

**Kastella: Johan didn't feel 'embarrassed' exactly, but more like...very uncomfortable...and awkward. Definitely awkward XD And yes I know about the swan princess Christmas special. It looks kinda cute. I want to try to check it out. Hopefully one of these days I'll get the opportunity.**

**The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo and the Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions.**

**I only own Livy and Thomas. **

**Enjoy!**

Back at Swan Lake, Gutsy was going over the plan with Brainy and Lazy.

"Okay, Lazy will draw de gators away den you Brainy will get a runnin start and make a smurf fer dat hole."

"IF I can find it, and IF the gators don't chew me to bits before I get there." Brainy frowned.

"Don't worry lad. Lazy will rush to help." Gutsy reassured.

"Yes Mr. Spontaniously falls asleep will rush to help." Brainy scoffed.

"Dat's de plan." Gutsy smiled cheekily.

"Suddenly I'm full of comfort." Brainy said dryly not looking forward to what he was about to do.

"Well alright, stretch out."

"How do I get myself smurfed into these things?" Brainy asked himself stretching his legs.

"Alright take yer mark." Gutsy ordered. Brainy got into position "Alright Lazy yer up...Lazy?"

*Snore*

"LAZY!"

The sleepy smurf jerked awake with a snort. "Huh? What? Oh! I-I mean, Hey you old leatherheads, come and get me!" Lazy taunted the alligators tapping the water with his hand. "Come on buckeye's."

"Smurfect! Smurfect!" Gutsy encouraged as the gators began to make their way towards Lazy. The Scottish smurf then took Brainy's shoulder towel and held it like a racing flag. "On yer mark...get set...GO!" Gutsy waved the makeshift flag and Brainy took off running for the water.

"Go! Faster! Faster!" Gutsy cheered.

"Oh sure Brainy, go on, race to your death!" the glasses wearing smurf snapped.

It was then that Brainy noticed that the alligators had noticed him and were starting to come back. Brainy tried to stop himself but couldn't in time and fell into the water. Brainy shook his head and saw that one of the alligators was heading right for him. Brainy screamed and swam out of the way, causing the alligator to hit against the shore painfully.

"Get moving slow-poke!" Lazy teased.

"Slow-poke?!" Brainy gasped insulted. Just as he was about to come back with a retort he noticed the alligators heading for him again and had to make a swim for it. Lazy jumped into the water and distracted the alligators from Brainy while he looked for a hole in the tower.

"Na, na, na, na, na!" Lazy taunted swimming past Brainy with the alligators chasing after him.

By this time Brainy had found the hole and managed to get his head through but the rest of his body got stuck. The alligator's noticed his struggle and despite Lazy's efforts, the two reptiles made a beeline for the stuck smurf. Luckily however instead of eating him the alligators actually ended up pushing him completely through the hole. Brainy shot out of the water in the tower and hit the opposite wall face first.

"I think I just saw my life smurf before my eyes..." Brainy grunted disoriented as he peeled off the wall and then fell back into the water bobbing up and down like a bouy.

"Brainy!" Livy gasped happily.

"To the rescue madamoselle!" Brainy declared before falling backwards in the water.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dat's de signal!" Gutsy exclaimed seeing Lazy jump into the air. He climbed up a tree like a spider and crawled out onto a branch, preparing to dive off it like a diving board. "Alright Gutsy, time te brush up on de divin' technique." The Scottish smurf dove into the water and spotted Lazy getting cornered by the gators.

"Yoo-hoo! Ova ere ye leather bags with legs!" Gutsy called getting the alligator's attention. "I bet ye sissy lizards ain't tough enough te take on a Scotsmen! I kin smurf both of ye with one hand tied behind me back and both me eyes closed!"

The alligator's, insulted by the blue creatures gull, swam towards him while Lazy swam toward the hole and dug around it until it was big enough for Livy and Peewit.

"We broke through!" Brainy cheered now recovered from his encounter with the wall. "Let's go!"

"Thank you Brainy!" Livy said gratefully. "When this is over remind to give you a kiss."

"YES!" Brainy cheered pumping his fist in the air. Livy swam over to Peewit and then pulled on the back of his shirt.

"What? What is it?" Peewit asked confused and a lot freaked out. "Stay away! No, what are you doing? No! No go away!"

Livy gave one last hard yank and dragged Peewit under the water and pointed to the hole with her wing. Peewit understood and they both swam toward it.

Lazy held up a hand and motioned for them to stop, he looked up and saw Gutsy give him the thumbs up and then Lazy motioning his hand for them to continue. But once everyone swam through the hole the alligators noticed Livy and tried to eat her.

Lazy swam over and bit the alligator on the tail while Gutsy repeatedly kicked another in the jaw, giving Peewit the chance to swim to the shore and Livy burst out of the water and took to the sky. Gutsy poked his head above the water and saw her fly off.

"Go Livy! Go!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the ball, Johan and 'Livy' were still dancing but Johan was starting to feel like something was...off.

"Something about you seems...I don't know, different." Johan said frowning slightly.

"Don't worry." 'Livy' reassured as they stopped dancing and she handed him the locket. "After tonight everything will be perfect *snort*."

"Yes, yes of coarse." Johan smiled as he placed the locket around her neck. He was worrying over nothing. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "Did you just snort?"

"Wh-what? No! Of coarse not...I coughed." 'Livy' said. She even coughed twice for emphasis.

Johan apparently bought the lie because he turned his attention to his counselor. "Thomas , I want to make an announcement, stop the music."

Thomas obliged and motioned for the band to cease their playing. However one musician didn't notice and Witty had to hit him on the head with his drum stick.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .

By now the real Livy had arrived at the castle and gasped with horror as she saw Johan with the imposter. To make matter's worse this is what she heard him say:

"Kings and Queens...Ladies and gentlemen...Father,"

The Good King smiled.

"I have an announcement to make," Johan announced. "Today I have found my bride."

"No Johan, no! It's a trick!" Livy cried desperately but no one could hear her. She began flying around the castle desperately searching for a way in but when that failed she tried trying to get Johan's attention to see her through the window, but the shutters began to mysteriously close on their own. All the while she could hear Johan making his vow.

"I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom. And as proof of my love for her, I make a vow to break all vows, a vow stronger than all the powers on earth,"

Livy finally reached a window that had no shutters but it was to late.

"I make a vow of everlasting love-"

"JOHAN!"

"To Livy."

"NOOOO!" Livy cried falling backwards. She managed to catch herself and then immediately flew back to Swan Lake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .

Meanwhile the crowd began cheering and applauding the new couple when suddenly, the lights went out and the windows blew open and the wind howled like there was a horrible storm coming. The doors flew open and there stood Balthazar.

"_No more Mr. Nice Guy. No siree."_ Balthazar sang as he danced towards Johan victoriously. "Hello little prince."

"Who are you?" Johan demanded.

"Went and pledged your love to another eh?" Balthazar smiled evily.

"What are you talking about? This is Livy." Johan said gesturing to Hogatha.

"No, Livy is mine." Balthazar clenched his fist.

Johan's eyes widened with realization and anger flared withing him. "Balthazar! You have no power here, so get out! I made a vow of everlasting love!"

"Oh you made a vow alright." Balthazar chuckled evily. "A vow of everlasting DEATH!" And with that the evil wizard zapped 'Livy' with a blast of magic.

"NO!" Johan yelled running towards the fallen girl. "Livy!"

He lifted her up but to his horror, Hogatha pushed her hair out of the way and she had her own face, revealing her to be an imposter.

"Surprise lover boy!" Hogatha cackled. Johan jumped back away from her and looked out the window only to spot the retreating figure of a swan flying away.

"You should have left her to me." Balthazar said smiling sadistically. "Now Livy will die!"

"LIVY!" Johan gasped as he ran from the ball room, to the stables, jumped onto Bayard and then rushed to Swan Lake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . .

Meanwhile Livy was growing weaker. Her breathing came in short pants and her vision was becoming blurry but she pushed herself to continue on.

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . ..

"Livy!" Johan called out hoping that the swan could hear him.

"_She's fading fast little prince." _Balthazar's voice taunted in the air.

"No!" Johan gasped when he and Bayard got cut off by thick branches. He jumped off his horse, pulled his sword and then began slicing away the branches continuing on foot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. .

"Something's gone wrong." Gutsy said worriedly getting a gut feeling in the pit of his stomach.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. .. .

Livy could feel herself fading fast. Her body felt as if every single ounce of energy had been drained form her body and she felt dizzy.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"_If you hurry little prince, I'll let you see her one last time." _Balthazar laughed, taunting Johan as he ran through the woods. Hoping against hope he wouldn't be to late.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . .

"There she is!" Brainy exclaimed spotting their princess friend in the sky.

"I don't think she's gonna make it." Lazy said worriedly, noticing how weak the girl was.

"This way Livy!" Brainy called up to her pointing frantically at the lake.

"Oh come on lassie." Gutsy urged "Come on now."

Livy came in for a landing and tried to land in the water but just ended up skimming her wings against the surface. She landed on the shore unconscious and then transformed back into her human form.

By now Johan had finally made it to the lake and his heart stopped when he saw Livy laying on the ground dangerously still.

"Livy!" He cried running over to his dying beloved. He dropped to his knees and gently picked her up, holding her in his arms.

"Oh what have I done to you?" Johan sobbed holding her closely, cursing himself. "Please forgive me Livy...Forgive me."

"Johan?" Livy said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Livy, I'm here." Johan assured.

"I-I feel so weak...I think I'm-"

"No, you'll live Livy! Y-you'll live and you'll be my queen. We'll rule the kingdom and we can start a family and we'll always be together." the prince swallowed down the lump in his throat. "The vow I made was for you."

"I know." Livy reassured. "I know it was."

She gently reached up and cupped his face, a few tears escaping her eyes and then with her final breath she spoke her last words.

"I love you Johan."

And with that, her emerald green eyes closed, her body went limp. Her hand fell from Johan's face and...she was gone.


	11. A Battle, Blue Flowers and a Wedding

**Hello everyone! Good news! It's 12-21-12 and THE WORLD HAS NOT ENDED! WHOO! (I knew it wouldn't but still :P)**

With four days left till Christmas, consider this chapter my gift to you all. :)

**Frostforge44: Well it is a very emotional part of the movie. And no problem. Your parodies are awesome and I can't wait for the next updates. Glad to know you like Mocko so far. Sadly though, it'll be awhile till he's introduced.**

**Guest: "Questions" will be updated soon. I'll start working on it after Christmas.**

**Zinka17: I ended it like that because I love to torture you readers with cliffhangers! Mwahaha!**

**Chloe: I'm glad things are working out between Lexie and Jazz. OH wow!...I'm not really sure how to respond to you kissing Starstream on the cheek. How did you stand it?!**

Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you! ^^

**Random Junk 13: Ehe well at the end of this chapter you'll see that wish fulfilled. XP**

**Kastella: I only saw the second movie once but yes, the first and second are the best of the trilogy but I like the third one too...just not as much. XD**

**FritzyCrazy: O.O Oh my! You better get to Crazy before she goes...well crazy XD**

**Bumble Bee: (hugs you) Shh. Don't cry. Things'll work out in the end. Just read.**

**The Crystal Roze: I would but I think Johan beat me to it XD**

**The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansas: YES! GO! GO! GO! Get him! Get that evil wizard!**

**Callister the Great: I have to disagree with you there. I like Whizzer but I respect your opinion. :) Haha Good! I'm supposed to keep ya'll in suspence XD**

**CartoonCaster21: Jo! It's ok! Like CC said you seen the movie. It all works out. Pfft! Yay! Jovy forever! ^^**

**Lazy Smurf: Hehe Well this IS a parody. XD**

**I do not own the smurfs, Johan or Peewit. They belong to Peyo**

**The Swan Princess belongs to Nest productions**

**Livy and Thomas belong to me.**

"Johan?" Livy said in a voice barely above a whisper

"Yes Livy, I'm here." Johan assured.

"I-I feel so weak...I think I'm-"

"No, you'll live Livy! Y-you'll live and you'll be my queen. We'll rule the kingdom and we'll start a family and we'll always be together." the prince swallowed down the lump in his throat. "The vow I made was for you."

"I know." Livy reassured. "I know it was."

She gently reached up and cupped his face and with her last breath she spoke her final words.

"I love you Johan."

And with that, her emerald green eyes closed, her body went limp, her hand fell away from Johan's face and...she was gone."

"Livy?"

No response.

The prince's eyes grew wide with horror. "Livy! Livy?!"

The young man then broke down into sobs, his body wracking uncontrollably as he held the princess' corpse. Tears blurred his vision and his shoulders shook. Johan sniffled and looked up. A new emotion suddenly clutching at him...anger.

"The vow was for her." He said clutching his fists tightly together. "Do you hear me?! THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!"

"No need to shout." Balthazar smirked appearing out of the trees.

Anger turned to furious rage at the sound of the evil wizards voice. Johan whipped around, faster than humanly possible and next thing Balthazar knew, he was slammed back against a tree.

"Don't let her die!" Johan snarled holding a fistful of the wizard's robe.

"Is that a threat?" Balthazar asked darkly.

"Don't you DARE let her die!"

"Oh! It is a threat." the evil wizard mocked pretending to be scared.

"Your the only one with the power. Now do it!"

"Only if you...defeat me."

Balthazar conjured up two red fireballs in his hands and threw them on the ground. Johan jumped back so as not to get hit, and stared gape mouthed as Balthazar transformed into a giant bat like creature who flew into the air and let out a horrible screetch."

"The Great Animal!" the black haired prince gasped in realization.

The Great Animal screetched again and then swooped down heading for the prince, intent on being rid of this little pest once and for all.

"I'm betting on the animal." Brainy whimpered frightened from where he, Gutsy and Lazy were watching.

"No!" Johan declared unsheathing his sword. "I won't let her die!"

Armed with a sword, determination and love for Livy, he charged at the beast and slashed it across the chest. He swung the sword again and managed to get a smaller cut to the bat's muzzle but as he went to attack again, the Great Animal managed to grab the sword in his mouth and broke it in two with one chomp.

"The bow! Johan's bow!" Gutsy suddenly exclaimed remembering the weapon that lay at the bottom of the lake. He turned around and grabbed Brainy by the shoulders. "Swim te de bottom of de lake and get de bow!"

And with that the Scottish smurf picked up the glasses wearing smurf and tossed him into the water.

Meanwhile the Great Animal had pinned Johan to the ground with his feet, but he managed to grab a rock and smashed it down hard on the creatures foot. The bat screetched and pain and let go giving Johan the chance to escape and then temporarily blinded the beast by tossing dirt in his eyes. Johan looked around frantically for something her could use as a weapon but the Great Animal had recovered, swooped down grabbing Johan with his feet and then took to the skies.

Johan struggled but suddenly the creature dropped him before swooped down and grabbed him in midair before flinging him into a tree. Johan grunted in pain and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Not a moment to soon, Brainy had managed to find the bow and swam to the surface struggling to bring it with him since it was so much bigger and heavy.

"Throw it! Throw it!" Gutsy shouted jumping up and down.

"I CAN'T EVEN SMURF IT OUT OF THE WATER!" Brainy snapped. Gutsy cursed in Scottish under his breath and ran over to Brainy along with Lazy. Together the three smurfs managed to pull it out of the water and then quickly dragged it over to the unconscious prince.

Balthazar saw this and screetched swooping down to attack.

"Lookout!" Lazy yelped as they all lept out of the way.

"You two distract him, I'll handle de bow." Gutsy said hurriedly as she dragged the bow over to Johan. Brainy and Lazy didn't have time to object for the Great Animal tried to attack them again.

When Gutsy finally reached the unconscious prince he sat the bow down and then repeatedly slapped Johan's cheeks. "Smurf up! Smurf up ye ninny!"

Johan groaned and fluttered his eyes open, staring confusedly at the little blue thing in front of him.

"Hello lad! Dere ya go." Gutsy said as he shoved the bow in front of his hand then ran off. "Good luck!"

Johan shook his head and quickly grabbed his bow and stood to fire...only to realize he didn't have any arrows.

"Johan!"

Johan whipped around and was very surprised to see Peewit a far ways off with an arrow strung on a bow. "Peewit?"

"Oh please, oh please, oh please." the short boy prayed his hands trembling. This was his only arrow. His one chance to prove himself, to save his friend and the woman he loved. "Now!"

Peewit released the arrow and it zoomed halfway across the forest. Johan grabbed it and whipped around to see the Great Animal was charging at him. He let the arrow go and it zoomed forward hitting the beast right in the heart.

The Great animal screamed and fell down in the bottom of the lake. A large explosion went off sending a blinding light across the forest.

The smurfs uneasily looked up and began to cheer loudly. They won! Balthazar was gone for good!

"I wasn't worried for one second." Brainy gloated. He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and they all turned to look. The smurfs stood wide eyed as hundreds of blue flowers suddenly began to grow from the ground. Their eyes grew even wider as the flowers began to bloom and nestled inside each one was a smurf. The smurfs in the flowers appeared to be sleeping and began to wake up.

"What...what happened Papa Smurf?" a female smurf with blonde hair asked rubbing her eye.

"I-I'm not sure Smurfette..." the red clad bearded smurf trailed off as he spotted the Lazy Gutsy and Brainy staring at the smurfs like they had seen ghosts.

"P-Papa?" The three of them whispered not believing what they were seeing.

"My little smurfs!"

"PAPA!"

"GUTSY! LAZY! BRAINY!"

All the smurfs began to cheer wildly and they all ran to hug one another, tears of joy raining from their eyes.

"But-but how are you all alive?" Lazy asked.

"Yeah, we saw Balthazar..." Gutsy trailed off suddenly feeling a lump in his throat.

Papa Smurf shook his head. "No it didn't. When Balthazar smurfed our village, what you saw only appeared like we were killed when actually we were trapped in a deep slumber inside those flowers. Now that Balthazar is gone so is all his magic."

The three original smurfs just stood there teary eyed and smiling, so grateful to have their family back after all this time. They all hugged again.

However not everyone was happy...

"Forgive me Livy." Johan whispered still holding the lifeless Livy. "Forgive me...I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love. I love you for your kindness and courage. I always have..." he held her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I always will."

Johan just held his beloved and silently cried. Suddenly he noticed something...was she...breathing?

"Johan?" Livy asked slowly waking up.

"Livy!" he gasped "Your back!"

"Oh Johan!" Livy smiled as they hugged tightly. They pulled apart and smiled lovingly at each other and then leaned in closer and kissed. The smurfs had stopped their celebrating long enough to notice this scene and smiled at them.

"Well there ya have it." Gutsy smirked. "Evalastin love."

"Who're they?" a little smurfling wearing a straw hat and brown overalls asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"We'll explain lata Nat." Gutsy chuckled ruffling the smurfling's hat.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .

Some time later, Livy and Johan were wed. The crowd cheered madly as their new king and queen walked out the door and waved to the crowd. Two servants placed their crowns on their heads and then they walked down the stairs, Johan's cloak cape and Livy's veil were being carried by Lizardo and Hogatha who had repented from working with Balthazar.

Lizardo uneasily eyed the short wig wearing woman as she eyed him like he was a piece of meat.

"Um...Hell-MMMMMM!" the frog man was cut off as Hogatha pulled him down and then planted big wet sloppy kiss right on the mouth. Lizardo pulled away and gagged horrified.

"There's more where that came from lover boy." Hogatha winked. Lizardo on the other hand turned on heel and ran off. " *snort* Come back Lizardypoo!" Hogatha cooed as she took chase.

"Well Thomas old man," Peewit started only to be cut off.

"Old man? I'm twenty-four!" Thomas said insulted.

"Whatever." Peewit dismissed before continuing. "I suppose you owe me an apology. After all if it weren't for me, the Great Animal would still be alive."

Thomas rolled his eyes but then his expression turned to one of fear. "Dear me no!"

"What?" Peewit asked concerned.

"The-the Great Animal! It's alive!"

"What?!"

A winged shadow that looked like a giant bat then fell over him.

"MOMMA!" Peewit screamed hightailing it out of there as fast as his legs could take him.

Thomas began to snicker and looked over at the "Great Animal" which was actually a hat that a Duchess was wearing.

"I saw that."

Thomas whipped around and shrunk under the gaze of the King. But the King's scowl turned into a grin and he began to crack up. Thomas sighed with relief and joined in laughing.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Gutsy was leading the way on Feathers as he lead a flock of birds in V formation.

"Gutsy, it's a wedding! Were supposed to smurf a day off for weddings." Greedy complained flying on a crane.

"Ah don' care if anysmurf else does have de day off." Gutsy said seriously. "De prince wants a fightin air force an it's my job te get ye birds and smurfs inta shape. Yer in Gutsy's army now. General Gutsy."

"Here we go again." Handy sighed shaking his head.

. . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . .. . .

Later that night, Livy, Gutsy, Brainy and Lazy were outside the castle by the moat. It was time for Livy to fulfill her promise of giving Brainy a kiss.

"I'm ready for my kiss madamoselle." Brainy cooed puckering his lips.

"Now don't be to disappointed Brainy if nothing happens." Livy warned picking him up in her hand.

"Finally! After all these years I shall return to my throne!" Brainy gushed not listening.

"Don' ferget ta write lad." Gutsy smirked while Lazy had fallen asleep.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Brainy frowned.

"De only thing yer gonna turn is red." Gutsy replied smirking.

The smart smurf huffed indignantly and then turned to Livy. "Well I'm ready Livy."

She brought Brainy closer to her and planted a gentle kiss on the side of his head. Brainy then began twitching and jerking violently before jumping high into the air and when he landed on the ground...he was still a smurf.

"Viola!" Brainy declared striking a princely pose not realizing that he was still blue and only three apples tall. "Well Gutsy what do you have to say now?"

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought." Brainy said smugly before he began to walk away. "Now if you excuse me I got some smurfing to do."

What Brainy didn't realize though was that the reflection in the water that he saw was not his own, but the reflection of a real prince who was standing behind him. Both smurf and prince then entered the ballroom without noticing the other.

Livy held back a chuckle and rolled her eyes before turning back to the two remaining smurfs. "Would you like a kiss to Gutsy?"

"Thank ye but no. Ah'm happy bein a Scotsmen." Gutsy smiled while Lazy let out a loud snore.

Inside the ballroom, Brainy-still thinking he was a prince- sauntered up to a lady of the court.

"Hello Madamoselle."

The lady screamed bloody murder upon seeing the little blue creature and then fainted.

"Aha! The ladies still fall for me." Brainy smirked.

. . . . . . .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

Much later on that night, Johan and Livy had snuck away from the party and were taking a midnight stroll through the garden. They stopped at a bridge and then gazed at each other.

"Will you love me Johan, till the day I die?" Livy asked.

"No, much longer than that Livy," Johan smiled cupping her face. "Much longer."

They then leaned in and shared a kiss as the moonlight shined down upon them.

**HA! TAKE THAT FANGIRLS! JOHAN'S MINE NOW IT'S OFFICIAL! *points to the ring on my finger***

**Johan: That was a fake a ceremony...right?**

Me: 0_0; Uh...sure. Yeah. Hehe I-I didn't hire an actual priest or anything. Who-who said that?

Priest: Pardon me, I just forgot my marriage liscense. Can't marry people without it now can I? (grabs a certificate then leaves)

**Johan: (glares at me)**

**Me: Ehehehe ^^'**

**Anyway the story might be over but there is still one more chapter left. The bloopers and out-takes chapter should be out either later tonight or tomorrow. **

**At first I wasn't going to have the other smurfs return until the end of the Swan Princess 3 parody; but a few months back, my friend Witty told me about the flower scene idea and I really liked it but if I was going to do it, I had to do it in this story since the smurfs were under Balthazar's control. Anyway don't expect the other smurfs to make many appearances in the other two Swan Princess parodies. Those will just have Brainy, Gutsy and Lazy.**

**I'm gonna take a mini (emphasis on mini) break from writing smurf parodies for a little bit. Don't panic! I'm not stopping writing my parodies, they're to much fun to stop, but I have a "Rise of the Guardians" fanfic I've been DYING to write and a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic parody of Diseny's "Hercules." I wanna do those two stories first but once they are out of the way my next smurf parody is most likely gonna be my The Little Mermaid parody, "The Little Mersmurf." (If I can find a script or a copy of the movie online somewhere...)**

**Anyway I'm glad you all enjoyed this story and thank you each and everyone of you for making it such a big hit. See you soon! Bye!**


	12. Bloopers and Behind the Scenes Outtakes

**(Peeks out sheepishly from behind a corner) Uh hey guys. I know this is late...very late actually. Please forgive me for that. Life happened. But the bloopers and outakes are here now and I hope you all enjoy them.**

**Zinka17: I hope the bloopers are to your liking. :)**

**Guest: I'm glad I had the other smurfs return in this story too. **

**Chloe: Aw thanks so much. ^_^ I hope you haven't had anymore trouble with the transformers lately.**

**Fan de Basil de Baker Street: Thank you so much! :D**

**The Crystal Roze: Yep! Happy endings all around. Well technically the smurfs were never dead. Just in a sleeping trance but I get what you meant.**

**Callister the Great: Your welcome. Hehe I understand about you not reviewing as much on the SP3 parody. No hard feelings. :)**

**Random Junk 13: Haha everyones so excited that Balthazar is dead. XD Don't blame ya'll though. :P**

**Kastella: Yes Gargamel and Chlorohydris you both are old. Older than the hills. XD**

The-Ghost-Cat-of-Arkansass: Hehe well I suppose if you kissed Johan on the cheek it'd be alright. But just remember he's MY husband now. (points to ring) XD LOL

**Bumble Bee: Thanks! :D**

**PlayStationFan17: Ok. I get Johan, you get the smurfs and everyone's happy. ^_^**

**Smurfs: O_O'**

**The Smurfs, Johan and Peewit belong to Peyo**

**The Swan Princess belongs to Nest Productions**

**Livy and Thomas belong to me.**

**Enjoy! No animals were harmed in the making of this parody...Smurfs and humans however that's a different story.**

**Chapter 1**

Director (Me/Livy) : ACTION!

*Young Livy and Johan are fighting in the background. Livy trips Johan down the stairs and then proceeds to grab him by the neck and strangle him*

**King: **_The children seem to get along quite nicely_

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . ..

Johan: Uh...um...Wh-what else is there?

Thomas: OOOOHHHHHH! Your dead now Johan.

Livy: CUT! Thomas that's not your line!

Thomas: *pulls out script* All it says is "Make buzzer noise." What the heck's a buzzer?

Livy: *faceplam* You know, sometimes you guys being from Medival times kills me. T_T

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

**Chapter 2**

Thomas: Think! There must be something other than Livy's beauty!

Johan: Of coarse there is Thomas! She like...You know! …...And then...Am I right?"

Thomas: *glare*

Johan: I don't know how to say it! *Slumps in his chair and buries his face in his hands. Suddenly gets hit with inspiration* I'll prove it to her! I'll prove me lo-OW! *Tries to stand up but hits his hip on the side of the table, knocking it and the chess game over*

Me: CUT!

Peewit: Second time today you lost your queen. (giggle)

Me: *talking in a megaphone* ALRIGHT PEOPLE GET THIS MESS CLEANED UP AND WE'LL TAKE IT FROM THE TOP!

. . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. .. ..

Witty: ***comes out of the dressing room dressed in his muscician outfit can carrying the "bunny accessories" in hand* **Alright, I'm dressed. Now wha-

Livy: Take your place. You need to start over there on the far right. Go! Go! Go!

Witty: I'm going! I'm going! Sheesh! *Goes over and stands next to the musiscians.*

Livy: *in the directors chair* Okay people we start rolling in 3...2...1! ACTION!

**Muscicians: **_We are a band! And not a band of animals _(They switch into their animal costumes) _This masquerade-_

Livy: CUT! CUT! CUT!

Random Musician: What's wrong?

Livy: Ahem, (points to Witty who's still not fully dressed) Why aren't you in full costume Witty?

Witty: But...But those guys took like, half a second to put on all that stuff...how am I supposed to do that?!

Livy: Ugh!

. . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .

Livy: Okay Thomas, GO!

Thomas: Down on all fours please and growl, ferousciously!

Musicians: (deadpan expression)

Thomas: Liven it up a little!

Elephant Musician: (makes a "pew" sound with his trunk)

Thomas: I want you to strike fear into my heart!

Witty: (takes a deep breath and then...) …..mew...

Livy: CUT! (storms on set in front of Witty) Witty...what was that?

Witty: (sheepishly) My roar?

Livy: That was not a roar. THIS is a roar. (takes a deep breath and then lets out a loud T-rex roar that sends Witty flying back into a tree)

Witty:...duly noted...

Livy: (into the megaphone) ALRIGHT PEOPLE WERE BURNING DAYLIGHT HERE! LETS MOVE!

Witty: (to the Duck musician) Why does she have a megaphone again?

Duck Musician: (shrug) It's mostly for show

Livy: (offscreen) I SAID MOVE IT PEOPLE!

Musicians: (frantically scramble to get back in position)

. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Livy: Alright people this is the final scene! Witty, you start running towards Johan and then turn tail and jump into those bushes. Got it?

Witty: Yup! No problem.

Livy: ACTION!

(Witty runs towards Johan but the instant he's spotted, Witty turns and runs the opposite direction and leaps into the bushes at the same time Johan fires his arrow)

Thomas: TIME! Animals assemble!

(Everyone assembles except for Witty)

Thomas: Ahem, I said ANIMALS ASSEMBLE!

(Still no Witty)

Livy: WITTY! GET OUT HERE ALREADY!

Witty: (still in the bush) …..I can't...

Thomas: Why the devil not?

Witty: …...I just can't...

(Thomas, Johan and Livy go over and peek in the bushes) OOOOHHH! (wince and groan when they see where the arrow landed)

Thomas: That's gonna leave a scar.

Johan: I'm so sorry! :(

Livy: Were gonna need a bag of ice here...STAT!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . .

(Later once Witty has recovered from his..."incident")

Livy: Okay, let's go over the roaring scene again

(Meanwhile up in the rafters)

Brainy: (examining a stage light) Hmm...You know Clumsy, I don't think these lights are bright enough. (begins to fiddle with the wires)

Clumsy: Uh I dunno Brainy. They seem smurfy to me.

Brainy: Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, Of coarse they would seem smurfy to you but to a superior intellect like myself I can tell that they need to be just a bit brighter. (continues to mess with the light)

Clumsy: Uh but Brainy, I really don't think you should be doing that.

Brainy: Oh Clumsy. You worry to-(the light suddenly begins to fall) ….much

(down below)

Thomas: Down on all fours please and growl ferousciously. I want you to strike fear into my heart.

Witty: (opens his mouth to roar when suddenly the stage light falls and lands ontop of him)

Livy: (Spots a sheepish Brainy hiding in the rafters with Clumsy) SMURFIT BRAINY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE EQUIPMENT!

(Livy and other stage hands and actors rush to Witty's aid)

Livy: Witty! Witty are you alright speak to me!

Witty: (dazed) Mommy...the turkey is bathing in the toilet again...(passes out)

**Later after Witty has recovered**

Livy: Come on guys! You gotta get more air if were gonna do this right.

Muscisans : (Continue moaning and groaning)

Livy: I was thinking we could get a rocket and strap it to...(notices Witty approaching) Witty? Your feeling better already?

Witty: (in a familiar Brooklyn accent) Neva felt betta toots.

Livy: Well that's good. I was getting worried. Now we can...wait, did you just call me toots?

Witty: (now wearing white cartoony gloves and munching on a carrot) Ye-up!

Peewit: (approaches) Hey Witty! Glad to see your-

Witty: Uh oh! It's ol' Elmer Fudd! Betta make like a hare and split! (Jumps into the air and uses his rabbit ears to drill a hole in the ground then takes off)

Peewit: Hmm, that's weird. He's acting just like that Bugs Bunny character I was watching on tv earlier...

Livy: (deadly tone) Peewit...what...did...you...do? (flames of fury burn in my eyes)

Peewit: (gulp)

**Later on once it was deduced that Witty now thinks he's Bugs Bunny because Peewit was watching Looney Tunes in the same room as him earlier, the cast and crew have cleverly sat up an ingenious plot to capture the wascally wabbit.**

Witty: (pops out of a rabbit hole in the ground. He sniffs the air and then spots a fat, juicy carrot sitting on a plate on a nearby stump.) Mmm! Hmm! Looks like it's time for an afternoon snack.

(Witty climbs out of the hole and just as he's about to grab it it moves out of reach)

Witty: Huh? (tries to grab it again but the carrot moves once more. All the while luring him to where we were waiting with a net)

Witty: (still chasing after the carrot) I hoid of fast food but this is getting ridiculous.

(The carrot disappears into some bushes and not a second later, Thomas leaps out and throws a man sized butterfly net over Witty)

Thomas: GOTCHA!

Witty: (dramatically) GASP! You got me! Whatever shall I do?! (pulls out a pair of ACME brand scissors and cuts a rabbit shaped hole in the net and then walks out.)

Thomas: (at a loss for words) But-but the net...you-you...and she...and-and

Witty: (smirking) Face it Doc, ya gotta get up pretty earlier in the morning to fool this rabbit.

_WHAM!_

Witty: (falls forward unconscious revealing Livy holding a frying pan behind him)

Livy: (smugly) I got up at 5 this morning.

**Later on again once Witty is now back to normal **

Witty: (sees Clumsy and Brainy, the latter of whom looking guilty) Oh hey guys! How's it going?

Brainy: W-well you see...this isn't easy for me to smurf Witty buy-(gets elbowed by Clumsy) I'M REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU! (cowers in fear)

Witty:...Ok your forgiven.

Brainy: (surprised) I am?

Witty: Sure. No harm done.

Brainy: (to Clumsy) See I told you he wouldn't mind. After all as Papa Smurf says...

(Witty walks off leaving Brainy to rant. He then turns to Livy and asks)

Witty: Do you have any idea what he's talking about?

Livy: You mean you don't know?

Witty: No

Livy: Brainy was the one who caused the stage-lights to fall on you.

Witty: HE WHAT?!

Livy: Yeah. He was messing with the light and it fell.

Witty: HOW COME I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THIS?!

Livy: Well...(Pulls out a remote and a screen lowers itself from the ceiling showing Witty's antics as Bugs Bunny and how we had to capture him)

Witty: (stares at the screen flabbergasted)

Livy: The good news is that I got you back to normal right before the curtain call. Otherwise you would have missed it completely.

Witty: (after a few minutes of staring off into space) (mellow voice) Would you excuse me for a second.

Livy: Sure. I gotta see Tailor for a costume fitting anyway.

(The two part ways and Witty angrily storms over to a door that says "Dressing room for smurfs starring in S.A.S.S." Just as he's about to storm in Clumsy comes out. )

Clumsy: Oh hi Witty! How's it smurfing?

Witty: I'm doing good,

Clumsy: Alright. I'mm gonna get something smurfy to snack on. Brainy's inside if ya wanna talk. Bye!

(Clumsy leaves and Witty enters the room spotting Brainy standing on a vanity and sees Witty;s reflection in the mirror)

Brainy: Witty! How nice to see you. I'm so glad that there are no hard feelings between us about that silly little incident with the lighting fixture

Witty: (nonchalantly) Oh no. I'm not the type to hold a grudge.

Brainy: Heh heh...yeah...

Witty: Nope. The last time someone got me upset I just completely lost it.

Brainy: (nervous) Y-you did?

Witty: Oh yeah! In fact the last person who got me upset ended up...

(Awhile later once Clumsy had his smurfberries and has returned to the dressing room, Clumsy is about to open the door but Witty beats him to it as he's leaving)

Clumsy: Hi again Witty. Did ya have your talk with Brainy?

Witty: Sure did. See you later Clumsy. (leaves)

(Clumsy waves goodbye and enters room spotting Brainy) Hi Brainy!

Brainy: (obviously traumatized, pale, and shaking)

Clumsy: Uh Brainy?...You smurfy?

Brainy: I...I think I smurfed my smurf

Clumsy: ?

. . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

**Chapter 5**

Livy: Okay Brainy. In this scene your going to use those stick as a poles to vault yourself over to the otherside of the moat and get me those flowers, but it backfires and you almost become a gators lunch instead. Any questions?

Brainy: (nervously looking at the REAL alligators in the moat)(Yes we used REAL gators) Yes, do I have to do this?!

Livy: You'll be perfectly fine. Besides I'm gonna run out and stop the vaulting before anything can go wrong. (pulls out megaphone) A-A-A-A-A-AND ACTION!

Gutsy: Might I offer a bit of advice laddie?

Brainy: I don't take advice from peasants.

Gutsy: Suit yerself.

Brainy: Flower. Kiss. Consmurftration. Flower, kiss consmurftration. (bends the pole and is about to launch off)

Gutsy: Just a question. How're ye gonna get back?

Brainy: (grabs onto the pole using his whole body realizing he didn't think about that part and then launches off but instead of landing ontop of the gators head as he should have...)

Gator: (opens his mighty jaws and eats Brainy)

All: BRAINY!

Animal trainer: No! Bad gator! Spit him out! Spit it out! (smacks the gator with a rolled up newspaper)

Gator: (spits out a now saliva sodden smurf onto the shore)

Brainy: (tries to reconfigure his senses sitting in a daze. As the world stops spinning the first thing his sees is Witty staring down at him)

Brainy: AUGH! OH MY SMURF! THAT GATOR SMURFED ME AND NOW I'VE GONE TO THE BAD PLACE! THE BAD PLACE! (sucks his thumb then crawls in the fetal position.)

Johan: You might want to call in the stunt smurf M'lady.

Livy: Your probably right. TUFFY!

Tuffy: (looks up from the "Mythical Creatures Monthly" magazine he was reading) Oh finally! (grabs a pair of glasses identical to Brainy's and runs up to the set)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Livy: (singing) _Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakable bond_

(Scene switches to Johan running out on the balcony also singing)

Johan: _Destined to last for a lifetime and be-_WHOA! (slips on a random banana peel and falls off the balcony, landing with a loud crash)

Livy: Johan are you alright?

Johan: I can't feel my legs!

. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 7**

Livy: We better think of something quick or were dead ducks.

Gutsy: As de old possum said 'When dares no escape ya hafta play dead." (squishes some berries onto his chest and then falls out of the tree and lands infront of Johan)

Gutsy: Oh ye got me! (cough) Oh cruel fate! Cutting down a smurf in de prime of his life! (cough cough cough) De light! (cough) I-I can see de light! (cough) Grandpa? Is dat you?

Grandpa Smurf: (storms onto stage) What in smurfs name are you talking about youngin?! I'm right here! I ain't even dead yet and your already trying to smurf me on the grave!

Livy: CUT!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 9**

Livy: Alright everyone here's the layout. Balthazar your going to be really shaking it up and singing. You got your lines and steps memorized?

Balthazar: (sourly) Beats spending time in that cage you keep me locked up in like a common animal, though I still don't see why I can't use actual magic in this scene.

Livy: Because knowing you you'd turn everyone into animals and keep them that way.

Balthazar: (smiles sadistically) But that's the best part!

Livy: Well forget it. As long as those magic rings I slipped on you stay on your as harmless as a kitten.

Balthazar: (looks at the rings in disgust and mutters obscenities under breath)

Livy: (to Hogatha) You know your part right?

Hogatha: (snorts) Dearie please, I'm a born actress! There's no role that I cannot completely master and scene I cannot perfectly execute. All I have to do now is go over my scenes with Lizardy-poo. (snorts and runs off to find him) Ooh Lizardo? Where are you my little love muffin? Come to Hogatha! (snort snort)

Livy: (feels something tug on the bottom of her dress and looks down to see Lizardo hiding under the table)

Lizardo: Shh! If anyone asks I'm not here! (ducks back under the table)

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Balthazar: _Cause I'm going back, to that old black magic! _(proceeds to pull a rabbit out of his hat but can't)

Livy: CUT! Balthazar what's going on?

Balthazar: (grunts and pulls harder) This blasted rabbit is stuck! (with one last mighty heave, he manages to pull Witty's head out of the hat)

Witty: Are you SURE there isn't an easier way of doing this?

Livy: Hey your the one who signed up to be Wesley. Not me. Now get back in there and we'll take it from the top...and you might wanna consider cutting back on the buffet.

Witty: (grumbles and squeezes back into hat)

. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Balthazar: _A lying, loathesome, never tender, indiscreet repeat offender. No more Mr. Nice Guy that's not me! _(throws Lizardo onto the chandillier)

Livy: CUT! Perfect! Everyone did great!

Lizardo: (hanging from the chandilier) Get me down from here!

Hogatha: (snort snort) I'll get you down Lizardy-poo!

Lizardo: 0_0; On second thought I like it up here. It's got a nice view.

Livy: Alright so the next scene is-

Witty: Uh, a little help here?

(Scene shows Witty struggling to free the the lower half of his body which is still stuck in the hat)

Livy: (sigh) Oh Witty...

(Half an hour later, everyone had formed two human chains and are trying to free Witty)

Livy: (holding Witty's hands) Alright. One the count of three. One, two-

Peewit: (standing behind Thomas whose holding the hat) Hold on, are we pulling on three? Or one, two three pull and pull on pull? Or are we-

Livy: PULL!

(Everyone starts pulling basically having a tug-o-war with Witty)

Witty: Ow! Hey! Stop it! Your gonna rip me in two! STOP!

(We stop)

Livy: Well how are we supposed to get you out?

Thomas: I could borrow Jo's chainsaw.

Witty: (turns pale) 0.0;

Livy: No chainsaws!

Thomas: Well what do you suggest then?

(Five minutes later were lathering Witty down with butter)

Witty: This is humiliating. X(

Livy: I told you to cut back on the buffet but did you listen? Nooo.

Witty: (glares at her)

Livy: Alright that should do it. Let's try this again.

(Just like before the cast forms two chains and pulls and Witty easily slides out of the hat sending everyone flying backward)

Witty: I'm free! Thanks guys...why's the floor so lumpy?

Livy: (voice muffled) Witty...get...off!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 10**

Johan: (making his vow) Kings and Queens...Ladies and Gentlemen...Father. I have an announcement to make. Today I have found my bride. I present her to you as the future queen of our fair kingdom. And as proof of my love for her I make a vow to end all vows. A vow stronger than all the powers on earth. I make a vow of everlasting lo-

Cell phone: _I'm bringing sexy back yeah! Those other boys don't know how to act. Dirty babe you see the shackles and I'm your slave. Get your sexy on! Go ahead be done with it. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

(Awkward silence and Johan turns bright blood red)

Livy:(as a swan) Seriously Johan? Sexy back?

Johan: I-I-i, um...

Peewit: (busts out laughing) Now we know the REAL reason why you made that vow! XD (gets hit with a random brick)

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Johan: Don't let her die!

Balthazar: Is that a threat?

Johan: Don't you DARE let her die!

Balthazar: Oh! It is a threat.

Johan: Your the only one with the power. Now do it!

Balthazar: Only if you, defeat me!

(Transforms himself into...)

Balthazar: What the?! A bunny?!

Livy:(Gets up from being dead) CUT! Balthazar! Your supposed to turn into the Fat Animal

Johan: You mean Great Animal.

Livy: -_- GREAT Animal. No where in the script does it say your supposed to turn into a bunny.

Balthazar: Like I would really do this to myself. I am the great and mighty Balthazar! Just the mere mention of my name strikes fear into the hearts of the bravest men. Warriors cower at my power! I am-

Livy: Yeah, yeah yeah Great and powerful blah, blah blah. Heard it all before. (picks up the potion vial that was dumped on Balthazar t transform him into the Great Animal) Oh no wonder your a bunny. I forgot to label these.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . .. …. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

(The blue flowers spring up from the ground and bloom revealing the smurfs)

Smurfette: What...what happened Papa Smurf?

Papa: I-I'm not sure Smurfette...

Brainy Gutsy and Lazy: P-Papa?

Papa: My little smurfs!

Brainy Gutsy and Lazy: PAPA!

All smurfs: BRAINY! GUTSY! LAZY!

(the smurfs run and hug each other, crying tears of joy...all except one)

Jokey: (stuck inside his flower which didn't open)(bangs around inside) Hey! What's the big idea?! Let me outta here! I'm stuck! Help! Help! Papa Smurf! This is not funny! No funny at all! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

**And that's all for ya! As you can see it's a lot of dangerous work that goes into making a parody. We eventually had to put 911 on speed dial. But it was worth it. We do it all for you amazing readers.**

**See ya'll later. Bye!**


End file.
